


Covenant

by KitiaraM



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction set in World of Warcraft. Kitiara, a night elf hunter, and her friends Devyn, night elf warrior, and Sef, night elf rogue. Takes place during 'vanilla' WoW, the first release. Or at least it starts there. I started writing this a few years ago and it's been in storage for some time, unfinished. But maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_Prologue:_

 _The tiny air spirit flitted up, barely discernable in the misty not-light. Its piping, breathy voice skirled excitedly, “Is it time?”_

 _Her voice was airy waterfalls, moonshine and starlight. “No, little one. There’s time yet.” She looked at things beyond the sprite’s comprehension, pondering. “There’s still time for all the pieces to come together. I’ll only have to nudge a little. The connections are already there.” Her breath plumed out, smelling of rich earth and growing things. “If they’re strong enough.”_

 

 

Devyn shook his head as he watched Kit go out the door, her back stiff and straight. Perhaps this was the only way she could handle it for now, but he hated to see her going so cold and hard. He glanced over at Sef and froze at the expression on his face. Such longing, and pain, that his heart clenched for his friend. He breathed, "You love her."

Instantly Sef's expression was controlled again. "What do you mean? Of course I love her; we've all been friends since childhood." His attempt at a grin might have convinced someone who didn't know him as well as Devyn did. "Even after the pranks we pulled on each other. I didn't think my hair was ever going to grow back that time."

Devyn studied him for a moment as Sef ran his fingers through his long white hair, so like Kit’s. Unlike his own craggy features, Sef’s face was finely drawn, except for the hawk-like nose. His perpetual half-smile was set in its usual mocking cast. Devyn shook his head slowly as he laid his hand on Sef's arm. "No.... It's more than that, Sef. I saw your face. You looked as if your life was walking out that door, man! Look at me!" He tightened his grip on Sef's arm. "Look me in the eye, blood-brother, and tell me I didn't see your heart just now!"

At first he didn't think Sef was going to respond, but then he realized that Sef was shaking his head, minutely at first, then more strongly as if in denial. His smile had fled and when his eyes finally met Devyn's, he almost wished they hadn't. Sef's vaunted self-control had finally broken, and Devyn almost winced away from the look on his face. He couldn't deny his friend's need, however. He could never turn away from one who was closer to him than his own born-brother. He hugged Sef fiercely. "Oh, Goddess, Sef, why are you doing this to yourself? Why haven't you told her?"

Sef had held on to him even more fiercely, but at Devyn's words, he laughed harshly. Stepping back and scrubbing at his face, he took a deep breath. "Brother mine, I didn't even tell _me_!" He snorted ruefully at the bemused expression on Devyn's face. "Wondering how I could keep this from you, as close as we are?" Devyn nodded slightly, bemused by the wry, self-deprecating expression on Sef's face. Most of the time Sef was too cocky for his own good. Sef turned away from him to look out the window as he continued speaking.

"I can imagine how everyone would laugh at me now. How they would gloat that the one who broke so many maidens' hearts without a care, has been brought down. I'll be an object lesson for men for decades to come. 'See him? His flighty ways and careless treatment of women earned him the ultimate punishment; to be caught by the very thing he played at.' "

Devyn rolled his eyes.  "Now you're just being silly. And stalling." Perhaps Sef felt his glare; at any rate he turned back to face Devyn finally. And for a wonder, seriously. Devyn wondered briefly how often Sef had shown anyone that he even had a serious side.  Sef held his gaze for a moment before looking down at the floor. Devyn waited patiently.

Sef cleared his throat. "Devyn, how do you know what love is? I told myself that what I felt whenever Kit was around was just friendship. I've only ever had you and her for friends, for real friends, my whole life. We've been friends since we were all children. We learned everything together. Of course there is love there. But... for a while now, with Kit, it's felt different." He shook his head. "The crazy humans, they equate sex and love. We elves know better; we know that it's just a physical requirement. A fun one, yes. But nothing to attach any real meaning to. Except, Devyn, I..." He looked up pleadingly. "The last time we had sex, I wanted to kiss her, Devyn. I almost ..." he broke off at the look on Devyn's face. "Yes. You see what I mean. I've never wanted to kiss any woman, ever. All I ever wanted was to play, to enjoy each other's bodies as the Goddess intended. To go further than that, to make the kind of commitment that a kiss brings.... No. Never." He paused, swallowed hard. "Until now. I kept telling myself I was imagining things, that I was reading more into my feelings than was there. And then, when she came back this last time, so broken over that, that 'human'," he almost spat, "the man that thought, and convinced her, that their time in bed together meant something far more than it should have." He began pacing, his frustration and anger spilling out in words. "How could an elf fall in love with a human? How could she demean herself so?" He stomped around the room as he sputtered, gesturing with every other word.  

Devyn crossed his arms and watched Sef calmly, waiting for him to settle down. That would take a while, but less time than it would have if he'd argued, or even agreed. He studied Sef’s wiry form, so different from his own. But then Sef hadn’t spent years swinging a blacksmith’s hammer. Or wielding a heavy shield and broadsword. Despite his height, Sef moved like a dancer, even as agitated as he was. Devyn looked down at himself. He and Sef made unlikely ‘brothers’, he mused. His hair was as dark as Sef’s was light, and his muscular frame looked like he would make two of the slim rogue. Although, anyone who thought Sef was weak compared to Devyn was in for quite a surprise. Their features were as dissimilar as their bodies; no one had ever accused Devyn of being ‘too pretty for his own good’, although Kit had once insisted he was ‘ruggedly handsome’. He coughed, remembering his embarrassment.

 He recalled himself as he realized Sef was winding down. Sef threw himself onto the bench and put his head in his hands with a groan. Devyn waited a moment longer and then cleared his throat gently. "Why are you so angry, Sef? Yes, I know, it's 'intolerable' for a human and elf to love one another. Only, it isn't. It has happened before and will again." A thought struck him. "I don't think that's the real reason you're angry. You’ve gotten so good at hiding your real feelings with everyone; I wonder how much you’re hiding them from yourself." Sef looked up at him, his expression unreadable. Devyn continued, feeling his way. "You're _too_ angry, and I think you've focused on one thing as the reason, because it's safer than admitting the real reason."

Devyn hesitated, knowing he was on the right track, despite Sef’s dubious expression. He caught Sef's gaze and held it, thinking hard, not saying anything for a moment. Reflexively he tugged at his mustache. "You know, Master Treehorn always said, anger is nothing but fear in disguise. But then, what are you afraid of? A human shouldn't mean anything to you. But Kit loved him, and ...." His eyes widened as it hit him.  "You're angry that he died, and afraid for the same reason. Because as long as Kit was with him, you were safe. You wouldn't have to confront the fact that you loved her. She was with someone else, so you _couldn't_ love her. But now, he's gone. Now, you can't hide from her, or yourself, anymore."

Sef gaped at him. "Wha... Devyn, you’re crazy! That has got to be the most ridiculous, far-fetched thing I've ever heard! I mean, I...." he stopped at the look on Devyn's face.

Devyn spoke through tight lips. “Yes, I’m angry. Still, you deny it. Still, you hide what you feel.” He paused, still caught in that moment of insight. “You are afraid, Sef. And the only way to conquer fear is to face it. I’m angry because I fear that you’ve been afraid to show real feelings for so long, you’re going to forget what real feelings _are_.” He reached out and grabbed Sef’s shoulders, shaking him. “Face your fear, Sef! Otherwise, you’re not, you’re not _living_!”

Sef stared at him. Devyn could almost see his mind racing furiously. He shook him again. “Don’t _think_ , FEEL! What do you want, Sef? What do you _really_ want?”

Sef blinked once, twice. His face calmed, and he spoke with quiet, firm certainty. “I want Kit.”

Devyn released him with a relieved sigh. “Well, then. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Sef stared at him a moment before bursting out with a short, sharp laugh. “Actually, yes, you asshole. It was damned hard. And you know it.” His gaze went unfocused for a moment before fixing on Devyn’s face. “And necessary.” He sighed heavily. "But, what do I do now? She's in pieces right now; I can't just go up to her and tell her. And what if, what if...." He halted, unable to continue.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Devyn finished for him, gently. He exhaled. "I don't know, Sef. Right now, I'd say she doesn't. She can't. Right now she's using your methods, hiding everything inside so she can't be hurt again." He raised an eyebrow as Sef started to protest. "Yes, you do. And you know it. I know it. And Kit knows it." He smiled slightly. "We do know you pretty well, brother. Sometimes better than you know yourself." He gave a mock-stern look at Sef's slightly disgruntled expression. "And you ought to be grateful for it."

Abashed, Sef nodded. "I may not show it, 'brother', but I am. In fact," he looked away briefly before continuing quietly, "sometimes I think I depend on it."

Devyn clasped Sef's hand, then turned both palm up to show the old scar across the side of the palm on each. "'Thicker than blood', we said." He smiled gently, remembering that day. Kit had come upon them just as they were about to cut their palms. They'd told her to leave, that this was a "guy" thing. She had never said a word. Aloud, at least. But her eyes had spoken volumes as she started to turn away, and neither of them had been able to stand against it. Both had reached for her as one, and pulled her into a circle that they shared to this day. They'd grown up and gone different directions, but had never grown totally apart.

Sef gripped his hand hard. "Thicker than blood," he agreed hoarsely. Devyn was taken aback at the shimmering in Sef's eyes. Any reservations he might have had about the seriousness of Sef's feelings melted away. The last time anyone had seen Sef shed a tear had been the day he was told that his parents had both been killed. If the truth were told, his own eyes seemed to have developed a suspicious moisture.

They both pulled away, slightly self-conscious. Sef eyed him with a weak chuckle. “Heh. Well, the old stone-face has finally cracked. Never would’ve believed I’d see it.”

Devyn batted at him half-heartedly. “I told you to quit calling me that.”

Sef protested, “But it’s true! You’re the Stone-face, I’m the Jester, and Kit’s the poor lamb led astray by bad influences.” He grinned. “Mainly me.” He sobered, reflecting.

Devyn tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention from his thoughts. He said briskly, "Well, what are you going to do about this, Sef? Ah, assuming you don't want to just wait?"

Sef shook his head slowly, his thoughts obviously turned inward. "No. No, I've waited long enough. If I don't do something now, I'm afraid I never will."

Devyn hid a small smile. Seldom had Sef worn that expression of determination, but when he did.... He clapped Sef on the shoulder. "Well, let's get started." He paused. “By the way,” he waited until Sef looked back at him. “You’d better be thinking about what you will do if, or when, you succeed.” At Sef’s slightly puzzled look, he continued, “It will change things between all three of us. And Sef, if you hurt her,” he realized he was nearly snarling at the thought, and consciously lowered his voice for emphasis; “if you hurt her, I will beat you from one side of Kalimdor to the other. Lengthwise.”

Sef still looked puzzled, ignoring the threat. “What do you mean? Of course I don’t want to hurt her.” He paused. “Dev, if you think this is going to be something that comes between our friendship, between the three of us, I don’t, I can’t… I mean, there’s no way I’d ever do that.”

Devyn had to smile at Sef’s earnestness. “You know, sometimes I forget how young you are… and how well you wear your masks.”

Sef sputtered. “’Young”, eh? You’re not _that_ much older than me, oh decrepit one! You….” he subsided at Devyn’s apologetic hand wave.

“What I meant was, despite your, our, ages, you’re still very, well, naïve about some things. And because you’ve only played at love, there are some things that, uh, just…” Devyn trailed off, unable to put into words the vague forebodings he felt. He sighed heavily. “Just take my word for it; it changes things.” He noted Sef’s expression of confusion. Oh well, Sef would learn like everyone else did. He just hoped they would all survive it. He wasn’t sure how joking that thought really was. Pushing his misgivings to the back of his mind, he focused on the task at hand.

 After Sef left, he sat staring unseeingly across the room for a long time.


	2. Chapter Two

Sef boarded the boat in Menethil absentmindedly, thinking. The last letter from Kit had come from Silithus. Not that there had been many letters; only two in the few months since she had left. He’d waited as long as he could, but she’d had enough time. He was running out of things to keep him busy; lately she had filled his thoughts despite all he could do. Her choice of Silithus surprised him; he knew how she hated that place. She had always disliked bugs. He grinned to himself, remembering a choice prank or two.

A nearby priest thought he was smiling at her and gave him a long, slow look up and down. She apparently liked what she saw, as she gave him a knowing smile. He bowed floridly and gave her an appreciative, and slightly regretful, look in return. They chatted for a few moments before separating. He glanced around at the other passengers as she turned her attention to someone else. None of the humans had even noticed what had occurred. He'd just been propositioned, and gently turned it down. He'd given that while he found her attractive, and at any other time he would be more than pleased to slip off to the nearest bower for a pleasant interlude, circumstances interfered and he would have to pass, much as he regretted it. 

He frowned slightly to himself as it occurred to him that it wasn’t like him to pass up an opportunity like that. Yes, he was on a mission of sorts, but he wasn’t on any sort of timetable. Why had he turned her down? Night elves did not practice monogamy, any more than they practiced celibacy. Even attached elves did not necessarily only have sex with their mate. Why would you limit your diet because you had one favorite food? He pondered for a moment or two, and finally shrugged. He was just tired. He went to find a comfortable spot for the voyage to Theramore.

 

***

 

Kitiara wiped the sweat from her face, leaving streaks of the gritty, ever-present bedamned sand. Goddess, how she hated this place. Which was precisely why she had chosen it. She snorted, only partly to clear her sinuses. Devyn would probably give her a long-winded explanation of her desire to make herself suffer. She considered for a moment. No, she didn’t think she was trying to punish herself. She just wanted to forget. Silithus was a harsh place, with a harsher climate. You had to be on your toes every second out in the desert, concentrating fully on one thing: staying alive. That usually entailed killing whatever was trying to kill you, first. That necessity would keep her wholly occupied, with no time or inclination for thinking about anything else. She would keep herself from dwelling on unpleasant thoughts until time and distance put a dulled edge on them.

Speaking of which, she’d rested long enough. She pulled herself to her feet, stored the rations back in the packs on Monte’s back, and whistled for Skye. She ignored the slightly reproachful look the ice-colored tiger gave her. She still had a lot of bugs to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

Sef sighed in relief as he gingerly dismounted, shaking his clothes to dislodge the sand that had found its way into all the little folds and crevices. The sandstorm in Tanaris had been bad enough, compounded by the drastic difference at the bottom of the crater, and then back into dry desert. A much more dangerous desert than Tanaris, however.

It had been a long journey from Theramore, through Horde territory, vast savannahs and deep canyons, desert and more desert. He’d made the run from Gadgetzan without stopping except for short rests, deciding not to stop at Marshall’s tiny camp in Un’goro. The overgrown lushness of the crater was cloying after the dry desert air.

He eyed the tall spire of the hippogriff mount as he approached the stable. Too bad they were only used for couriers. He wouldn’t mind riding above everything. He chuckled at the thought of the mischief he could get up to, entertaining himself briefly by making a list of all the people he would drop things on. On second thought, maybe it was a good thing the birds weren’t readily available for normal travelers. They made excellent mail carriers, but he couldn’t see them carrying the packs that his cat could carry. Besides, he was sure keeping them fed, considering the energy they expended, would be a full-time job.

He made his way to the inn to check in. With a little luck he would find someone that could confirm that Kit had come through. He’d have to be careful not to move too quickly. She would be suspicious enough at his mere presence in the same region. Better to settle in and let her find him. He’d had time to think on the ride from Theramore to find some reason for coming to Silithus. He’d finally recalled the request the enigmatic waterlord had made of him some time back. The air and rock elementals might also provide him with some rare essences. He’d have to be careful in finding out where she was going so that they wouldn’t continually miss each other. Perhaps he could try the lazy wastrel act; that would keep him around the hold, which would increase the chance of a “random” meeting.

He smiled charmingly at the innkeeper as she greeted him. After settling on a room he excused himself to wander around the hold. He wondered why the inn wasn’t larger; certainly the number of people around would support it.

Then again, perhaps not everyone wanted to be such close neighbors. He wrinkled his nose as a Tauren strode by, leaving a cloud of musk in his wake. He couldn’t help but wonder how many hides Kit would get from skinning the huge bull-man. The orcs and trolls didn’t seem to smell much better. And the undead… ugh! While he wasn’t an avid advocate of the ‘kill them all, let the gods sort them out” mentality, he did have to admit that being around large numbers of the Horde made him a little… itchy. The Cenarions were proof that the races and factions could work together, but…. He watched as a human paladin made a threatening gesture at an undead rogue who had jostled him at one of the vendors. The Cenarion guards moved in closer, their hands on their weapons warningly. The paladin huffed off as the rogue made a rude gesture to his retreating back. Sef snickered behind his hand. He’d have to admit that his sympathies were with the rogue on this one. Most humans were somewhat stuffy, but paladins seem to have raised stuffiness and haughtiness to an art form. He wondered what their god was like that he required such rigid demeanors. It had to be a he; women were much more pragmatic about things.

He did have to admit, though, the orc and troll females were much more appealing than their male counterparts. He eyed a female troll who seemed to have decided that fewer clothes would be cooler. Yes, much more appealing. If you could ignore those huge feet…. Ah well, there were certainly enough Alliance females around, too. Although gnomes and dwarves were permanently off his list, after that time in Ironforge. He shuddered.

He made his way to the mailbox. People tended to congregate there. Ah yes, and it appeared he was in luck; there was a man with the scarlet cross of the Knights Templar emblazoned on his tabard. Kit seldom wore her tabard but he knew what it looked like. He’d accused her of vanity for not wearing it, saying it would cover up her pretty armor. He unconsciously rubbed his rear, remembering her response. He held back a sigh as he realized the Templar was a paladin.

He nodded familiarly to the man as he waited his turn, uttering a genial greeting. The man nodded back a bit hesitantly, and turned back to his mail. Sef took the opportunity to glance over his shoulder and catch the name, before the man looked back at him. As he had counted on, the human couldn’t stand his curiosity and spoke first. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Sef smiled disarmingly. “Oh, well, Kitiara introduced us awhile back in Ironforge one time.” He winked. “I know I’m not as memorable as she is, Knight Gardani.”

“Ah, yes, well…” Gardani‘s blue eyes twinkled at him, “so then you’ll forgive me for not recalling your name, either? Eh, she is a bit distracting, isn’t she?” He grinned.

Sef laughed, not having to fake it. The man actually seemed to have some personality. “Yes, yes, she is.  No forgiveness necessary, Sir Knight, and my name is Sef.” He gave a minor bow.

Gardani clapped him on the shoulder. “Oh, pfft, no need for that. Any friend of Kit’s, etcetera. I think she has mentioned you a time or two. No need for the formalities, here.” He paused. “So, you’re meeting up with her here?” His question seemed almost studiously casual. 

Sef affected surprise. “No, actually, I had some ‘business’ here with some elementals I understand inhabit the northwestern part of the region. Why, is she here?”

“Oh, well, I just thought…. Yes, I ran into her the other day. She had come in to get some supplies before heading out into the desert, she said.” He paused again, considering. Sef realized he was being assessed at about the same time as Gardani seemed to come to some sort of decision. “She didn’t seem, um, quite herself. If you know what I mean.” Sef’s look invited him to continue. “Well, she’s always been a bit of a loner, but she’s always been willing to lend a friend a hand. And she’s always got time for a chat with friends. But she seemed, well, downright severe. Like she had a lot on her mind, and it wasn’t very pleasant. She said hi, how are you, got her supplies and took off again.”

Sef didn’t have to feign a concerned expression. “I… see. Perhaps you’d like to talk a little more, over a drink, say?”

He was sure paladins weren’t supposed to grin quite that wickedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kit didn’t have the heart to hurry Monte any faster, but when he realized they were nearing the hold, he quickened his pace on his own. She chuckled dryly, ruffling his lilac-tinted fur. The riding tiger had been raised in the icy hills of Winterspring, but he seemed to have adapted well to the desert. Even so he definitely was as tired of it as she and Skye were. Maybe they could spend a few days at the hold, recuperating and resting. The only drawback to that plan was that she would have to be around people, something she still felt like avoiding.

Arriving in mid-afternoon meant only a short wait at the stable master, and soon enough Monte and Skye both were comfortably ensconced with large haunches of meat. Monte paused long enough to rasp his tongue briefly along her arm as she ruffled his fur. “Ok, boys, I promise we’ll hop over to Feralas or somewhere soon where there’s water deep enough to take a decent swim.” She tapped Skye on the head until he looked at her. “So stay OUT of the moonwell! The Cenarions bitched at me for weeks!” He hung his head sheepishly. She gave him a forgiving scratch behind the ears before shouldering one pack and heading for the inn. She’d leave the rest of the packs in the stable for now; they’d be safe enough there with the boys.

After looking forward to a real bed for some time, she was rather peeved to find the inn full. Well, at least she could use the facilities. For a price. She fumed silently but paid. They wanted almost as much for that as for a room! If she’d been able to get one. Well, she could always use Skye for a pillow; she’d done it often enough before.

 Some time later, she was able to sigh in relief as she put on fresh clothes that did not seem full of sand before she even put them on. A long soak had felt just as wonderful as she had been dreaming about for the past several nights. So did not having to put on the heavy mail armor. She luxuriated in the light breeze, dry and hot as it was, as she sat on the railing of the inn brushing out her hair. It dried quickly in the arid atmosphere.

She had a scant moment’s warning as a familiar voice yelled her name, before being yanked back over the railing into a bear hug. Recognizing the voice, she managed to squash her reflexive counterattack. She was a bit hair-trigger after the past several weeks in the desert. She winced as the edges of plate armor dug into her ribs and arms.

“Damn your eyes, Gardani, you could at least NOT do that when you’re wearing armor!” she yelped. He pulled back long enough to grin unabashedly at her, totally unfazed. She whacked him over the head with her hairbrush, grateful he wasn’t wearing a helm. The impact made his hold loosen enough for her to wriggle out, dancing backwards as she raised the hairbrush again threateningly.

The blonde paladin grinned at her, his blue eyes gleaming like a mischievous child’s. An all too apt simile, as she well knew. “Kit, I was just so happy you made it back in one piece! Again.” He pouted, “You don’t seem happy to see me.”

Kitiara grimaced, but in truth as usual it was hard to hold on to any anger at the ever-cheerful paladin. She gave him a glare but her heart wasn’t in it. He smiled again as it became obvious she’d forgiven him.

“By way of apology, Kit, let me buy you dinner. You must be starving for some real food.” He paused. “Oh, and I think a friend of yours is in town.”

 

***

 

Kitiara stared down at the truly sorry sight before her. She had a hard time believing that the bedraggled figure sprawled there was the usually immaculately turned out Sef. She waved her hand in front of her nose as the smell hit her. Holding her breath, she cautiously reached out and dragged back a lock of matted hair. Yep.

She looked back over her shoulder at Gardani, who shrugged. “Well, I dropped him in the trough, trying to wake him up. It didn’t work,” he added needlessly. “And well, you know how dusty and all it is around here.” He smiled at her innocently.

She sighed. “Well, he needs it again, just to clean him off. If it wakes him up, I’m not sure if that’s a side benefit or not.” She stepped back. Gardani blinked at her. “Yes, YOU, Gardani. I’m holding you partly responsible for this mess. You get to help clean it, him, up.”

Gardani sighed mournfully, glancing down at his pristine armor and tabard. “You’re a hard woman, Kit.” He grunted ostentatiously as he reached down and grabbed the unconscious figure by the back of the shirt and pants.

He made a truly impressive splash.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitiara looked up as Sef joined her and Gardani at the table. “Well, and I thought you’d decided to just finish yourself off in there. You certainly took long enough.”

Sef seated himself gingerly, not deigning to answer her. He’d cleaned up and put on fresh clothes, but it was apparent that he was still suffering from a massive hangover. From what Gardani had told Kitiara, she wasn’t surprised. Carousing on that level was bound to leave its mark. Although….

She nudged Gardani and nodded her head in Sef’s direction. The knight rolled his eyes but flicked his fingers and muttered a brief prayer. Sef blinked and straightened up from his hunched position as the fatigue and alcohol poisons were removed from his body. He looked curiously at Gardani, who wasn’t quite done. Another brief prayer, and a bit of color began to return to Sef’s cheeks. He nodded his thanks. “Not that I’m not grateful, but why didn’t you do that before?”

Gardani had the grace to blush. “Oh well, you see, it takes a bit of concentration to do that, and I wasn’t in any shape myself earlier to assume the proper, um, “attitude” that our deity would like to see in making such requests.” He looked down at the table. “To tell the truth I’d just gotten myself all straightened out when I ran into Kit.”

Sef grinned, and seemed surprised that it didn’t hurt. “Well, I’ll forgive you, this time. But, I’m not sure I forgive you for introducing me to that, that, VILE drink! What in the name of hades WAS that stuff?”

Gardani looked abashed and proud at the same time. “Oh, just some home-brew stuff a dwarven guild-mate gave me.” He looked mournful. “I’m hoping he has some more stashed away, we demolished my stock.”

Sef looked a little startled. “We drank the whole bottle last night?”

Gardani looked at Sef oddly. “’Last night’? And,” he coughed, “there was more than one bottle.”

Sef looked back at him. “Um. What day is it?” Gardani told him. Sef blinked. “Um. What week is it?” He seemed relieved to hear he’d only lost a few days.

Kitiara shook her head in disgust. “Men!” Gardani and Sef both looked at her uncomprehendingly. She gave up and applied herself to her meal. After weeks on travel rations in the desert, she was not going to fail to give appropriate attention to it.

Sef didn’t speak for a while, digging into his food as avidly as she was. No wonder, considering it was probably the first solid food he’d had in a few days. Gardani, of course, was chattering along, gossiping about the goings-on at the hold for a while before, “So, Kit, are you finished with your penance for now? Going to spend a little time with some friends, relax, have a little fun?”

Kitiara eyed him. “’Penance’? What are you talking about, Gar?” She ignored the sharp look from Sef.

“Well, I can’t think of any other reason someone would spend as much time out there as you have, alone!” He shuddered. “Blasted desert. I wouldn’t be here myself if I didn’t need to learn from their blacksmith. Bloody Cenarions talk about trust between the races, but see how they make you prove yourself over and over before they give you the slightest thing!”

Kitiara grinned slightly. She had some sympathy for his view. Just getting to the elf reputed to know rare leatherworking patterns had been an ordeal, but she considered the rewards well worth the effort. The armor she had made from those designs were all that enabled her and other hunters to resist the foul nature magics of the inhabitants of the ancient temples in the south.

“Besides,” and now the normally ebullient paladin’s mood visibly darkened, “I’ve heard some… disturbing rumors lately. Rumors that may indicate some rough times to come.”

Kitiara waited for him to expound on that, but uncharacteristically Gardani seemed lost in thought. She nudged him.

“Hmm? Oh. Just some things I’ve heard lately. Whispers, mostly.” He paused, and it took Kitiara a moment to recognize his expression, as alien as it was to the good-natured paladin. Gardani was uneasy, if not downright fearful, at the thought of these rumors.

Sef looked questioningly at her. Kitiara shook her head slightly, indicating they’d talk more later. She frowned. Anything that could so disturb the carefree (some said careless) Templar was not something she was sure she wanted to hear about. Well, Gar would let them know if the rumors turned out to be more than swamp-gas. For now, she did want to relax a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Sef looked around. Damn it, she’d done it again. The evening had just gotten started, the drinks were flowing, people were talking and dancing, and of course Kit had slipped out. He considered for a moment. It was hard to judge whether he’d raised any suspicions yet. He doubted Kit would realize his true reasons at any rate, but she might think that he was following her to keep an eye on her, worried about what she might do. Well, as a last resort he might let her think that. It was better than her realizing the truth, at least just yet. He felt somewhat guilty at how he was going about this. It felt a little under-handed. But, he and Devyn had both agreed that she needed some time. When she seemed more like her old self, he could tell her… well. He hadn’t quite worked out how he was going to handle that. Just springing his feelings on her was probably the best way to mess everything up. He blew out a sharp breath. He’d handle that problem when he got to it. For now it was enough just to be near her. Well, now which way would she have gone? He looked up, and smiled.

 

***

 

Kitiara snapped her head around as Skye raised his sharply. He whuffed, then relaxed and laid his head back down on his massive paws.

A wry chuckle floated out of the darkness. “I can sneak up on you, but I can’t sneak up on Skye.” Sef appeared around the side of the building, his white hair almost glowing in the starlight. She knew her own hair looked the same; people had teased them when young about being twins just for that, although their features didn’t really look all that much alike.

She settled back against the curve of Skye’s belly. The warmth emanating from him was welcome in the crisp night desert air. Amazing how it could be such a boiling wasteland during the day and so nippy at night. Sef held out a bottle to her as he sat down next to her. She eyed it mistrustfully.

“Is that some of Gardani’s friend’s nasty brew?”

Sef chuckled ruefully. “No, thank the goddess. I don’t think I will ever touch that stuff again. No, it’s just moonglow.”

Kitiara shrugged mentally and took the bottle. While not weak, the elven drink went down smoothly and left few aftereffects. Sef reached back and scratched Skye’s ruff. The big cat’s rumbling purr vibrated pleasantly against her back as she sipped. “So, how did you know where I was?” she asked.

She heard more than saw Sef’s grin. “Heh, I just looked for the highest point. Can’t get much higher than the ‘griffs, here.” He sniffed. “And at least you’re on the upwind side of them.”

They drank in companionable silence for a while, looking up at the vast bowl of the heavens above them. The clear desert air made the stars look like cutouts in black velvet. They both were captivated when the moon rose, seeming to take up half the sky. Kitiara luxuriated in just “being” for a while, not having to be on constant watch. Finally she looked over at Sef. “So. What brings you to Silithus? Can’t be honest work.” She grinned.

Sef managed to look affronted. “And why not? I do have something to do here, despite your, your, unkind allegations!” He sniffed.

Kitiara remained unimpressed. She quirked an eyebrow at him and waited. Sef sighed. “Oh, goddess, you and Devyn.” He squirmed a little. “Well, I was bored. Darnassus is beautiful and all, but it does get sort of, um, ‘cloying’ after a while.”

Kitiara smirked, “Which translates as, you’d cut as wide a swath through the new temple acolytes as you wanted and they were starting to annoy you.”

He glared at her and continued, “And Devyn said I ought to get out and about for a bit…”

“Which means you were hanging around and getting on his nerves.”

Sef made a face at her. “And he reminded me about that Hydraxis lord that wanted the stuff from here....”

“Which was his way of telling you to get off your ass and do some real work for a change.”

Sef humphed. “Look, if you’re going to keep up this running commentary…. Why did you even ask if you already knew?”

Kitiara snickered. “I didn’t. I mean, I didn’t have to. It’s always the same thing, Sef.” She laughed. “You’ll never change.”

She looked over at Sef when he didn’t retort. Uncharacteristically he was looking… ashamed? It was hard to tell with the stark shadows of the recently-risen moon. She reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Where’s the smart-ass remark? You know I didn’t mean anything by that.”

He sighed heavily. “Yeah. You were only saying what everyone thinks.” He stared at his feet.

Kitiara was a bit taken aback. Sef, morose? Depressed? She gently squeezed his shoulder. “Sef?”

She was surprised when he pulled roughly from her grip, and even more so when he jerked to his feet with a muttered oath.

“Yeah, everyone knows what a useless person I am. That is unless you want some entertainment at your party, or in your bed for a night.”

Kitiara said nothing, too shocked not only at his words, but at the bitterness coating them. By the time her brain came up with anything to say, he’d disappeared around the building. She half-rose to follow before thinking better of it. Perhaps she’d better give him some room, and time. But just in case…. She glanced at Skye, nodded her head after Sef. He let out a “whuff”, then heaved himself to his feet. He padded off, phasing out of sight before she could tell him to be discrete. She nodded. Skye would stay hidden but close by Sef. She’d give him enough time to stew, until he was ready to talk.

Leaving her just one problem: killing time until then. She drank the last of the moonglow and headed down to chat with Gardani. If he was sober enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Sef swore under his breath. He hadn’t meant to blow up like that. Kit and Devyn both had been making similar teasing remarks for years, but for some reason tonight they stung. Why? His stride slowed from a near-run as he considered, not really paying attention to where he was going. He’d spent most of his life not delving too deeply into his feelings. But he was beginning to realize that he had lost much more than he had gained.

Lost in thought, he saw the blur in the air before him just as he hit it and went sprawling. Spitting out sand, he rolled over to look at Skye, who didn’t look a bit sorry. In fact, he was growling? Sef gaped in astonishment as, stiff-legged, Skye stalked toward him. In confusion, Sef pushed himself backward, away from the great cat. He yelped as Skye suddenly lunged at him, and… grabbed Sef’s pants leg in his teeth. Still growling softly, Skye backed up, pulling Sef with him. Sef finally recovered his composure enough to slap at Skye’s muzzle. He opened his mouth to yell at the cat. Skye immediately dropped the pants leg and pounced forward, landing with enough force on his chest to knock the wind out of him. As he fought to breathe again, he realized that Skye was not even looking at him, but past him, with a deadly intensity. He froze. Skye suddenly phased out. This close Sef could still make him out as a darker, cat-shaped shadow, and he could definitely still feel him. A deep buzzing noise grew louder behind him, where Skye’s muzzle still pointed. Sef melded into the shadows himself.

Carefully he turned his head to look at whatever had Skye’s attention. In his distraction, he’d walked completely out of the hold and a decent ways down the road. The light from the hold’s torches didn’t reach this far down the hill; only the moonlight gave any illumination to the scene. Over the edge of the path something was rising. Something that was making that deep, unnerving buzz. Sef held his breath as the hive stinger hovered there, motionless except for the beat of wings so fast that they were just a blur. Twice his own height, the giant bug exuded a dry, dusty scent, along with a definite menace. If he yelled, it would be on him before he could move. Not that he needed help. He was just… helpless. He’d left his weapons and armor at the inn.

He swallowed hard. Visions of what that long, deadly sting would do to him flashed through his mind. Skye was silent now, motionless. For what seemed an eternity all three formed a tableau in the desert moonlight.

Sef’s eyes watered. Dust was tickling his nose, threatening a sneeze. He gritted his teeth. A minute, two passed. Far out in the desert, a chattering noise rose above the ever-present background hum of the hives before dying out. The grotesque head rotated, a chitinous leg coming up to swipe over and around it, cleaning it. The sound made Sef shiver. The stinger sidled over several feet and hovered for a few moments longer before finally moving away.

He could no longer see or hear the bug, but Sef waited until Skye had relaxed and become visible again, and more importantly lifted his weight from Sef’s chest, before letting out a huge sigh. He reached up and fondly ruffled Skye’s neck fur. “You big galoot. Scaring the crap out of me like that.” Skye licked his face. Sef choked. “Gah!”

Skye backed up and set his teeth in the pants leg again. Sef swatted at him to back off. “I get you. I’m coming.” He got to his feet, looking around watchfully. Skye waited impatiently as Sef dusted himself off quickly. They climbed the path back up to the torch-lit hold. Sef ignored the curious looks of the guards as he passed.

He considered for a moment before heading back up to the hippogriff mount. He half expected Kit to be there still; he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not when he saw that she wasn’t. He still had some thinking to do. He’d never made a habit of examining his feelings too closely; he’d always been content to simply exist, to go with the flow. Now, that wasn’t enough. Why? He shook his head as the questions mounted.

After a time he sighed heavily and leaned his head against the wall, no closer to answers than he had been before. He made a frustrated sound. He might as well go back down and join the party.

 

***

 

Kitiara thought she’d seen Sef’s figure going back up the spiraling path to the hippogriff mount. She hesitated before heading that way. She would’ve thought he would come back to the inn for a drink. Sullen, acting the loner; that just wasn’t like Sef. Her forehead creased in concern, she quietly went around the building, only to fall back a step as Sef almost ran into her.

“Sef, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize, I didn’t mean…” she trailed off, uncertain.

“No, I’m sorry I snapped at you, Kit.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I know you were just teasing me. It’s just…. I don’t know. Suddenly it seemed like one of those jokes that turn out not to be so funny, because they’re true.” He smiled wryly at her.

She laid a hand on his arm. “No, of course it’s not, Sef!” He raised an eyebrow. “Well… I mean, it IS true, but, but… that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing!” He raised his other eyebrow. She huffed. Using her most biting sarcasm, she growled, “Well, fine then! You’re a crappy person and totally useless, and you should just throw yourself off this hill right now and end it all!”

His eyes grew wide, and he fell to his knees, throwing one hand to his forehead in mock despair. “No! And I was about to confess my undying love for you, for which I would try to prove myself by taking on the most selfless quests, the most dangerous endeavors…. All for naught! You casually dismiss my most cherished dream!” He gasped theatrically. Kitiara rolled her eyes. He got to his feet, somehow managing to do it melodramatically.  “Yes, there’s only one thing to do then; I must end it, take my useless self out of this world!” He moved toward the edge of the mount. On this side it looked over the stark desert.

Kitiara moved restlessly as he neared the edge. “OK, Sef, that’s enough.” He ignored her. Still declaiming his despair, he turned to face her, his heels very nearly over the drop. “Sef….”

Suddenly the edge crumbled under one foot. As he started to drop, Kitiara lunged forward and grabbed his arms, bracing herself. For a moment they teetered on the lip. Sef looked down at her face, grinned wickedly, and said, “Gotcha.”

Kitiara gaped at him. She felt his arms, his whole body tense and then they were rolling back toward the building. She gasped to catch her breath and realized they’d come to a stop. She was lying with her back flat on the dusty ground, with Sef braced over her. Well, not quite flat. She reached under herself and pulled out a rock, tossed it over the edge. It took a few seconds for it to hit. She growled up at Sef.

“What the hell were you playing at? You could’ve been killed! We both could have!”

He grinned down at her with absolutely no sign of repentance. “Nah. I had it under control.” His grin spread wider. “You were scared. Admit it.”

Infuriated, she gave him a punch in the ribs. Unfortunately it wasn’t a very hard one since she couldn’t get a full swing while lying on the ground. He didn’t even grunt. His eyes sparkled. “Ooh, I like it when you get a little rough. You should’ve said that was what you wanted.” He bent his head and nipped the side of her neck, then started trailing delicate nibbles down to her collarbone.

She punched him again. He pulled away long enough to say, “Just a second, I’m busy here.” He started up the other side of her neck, and grabbed her earlobe gently with his teeth. When she got her breath back again, she reached up and grabbed his ears, pulling his head away. She glared at him as he gave her a quizzical look.

“Sef. That wasn’t what I wanted.”

He blinked. “It wasn’t?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty damned sure, yeah.”

“Oh.”

“…so you can let me up now.”

“…you’re really sure?”

“Yes, I… uh... stop that! Yes, I’m sure!”

 He sighed. Only Sef could put that much overacting into a simple sigh. “Well, if you’re going to be that way about it….” He bounced to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. She swatted at his hand and got up on her own, ignoring his pout.

She started to stalk away down the path. She was relieved he seemed to be over his depression, but if he was going to be acting the joker all night, she was going to go back to the inn and get some sleep.

She jumped when Sef grabbed her arm. “Kit, wait.” She stopped, not looking at him. He came around in front of her. “Kit… please look at me.”

Almost against her will, she did. His voice had lost that mocking tone; he sounded serious. Unlikely as that was. One look at his face, however, convinced her that he was through clowning. At least for the moment. He smiled weakly at her. “I’m sorry, Kit. Again. I… I just can’t seem to deal with… with real emotions.” He looked down at his feet. “They make me uncomfortable, even though at the same time, I feel like I should be dealing with it, not ignoring it or covering it up.”

She studied him for a long moment. “Well, you’re right, Sef. I’ve wondered for a long time if something you swept under the rug, so to speak, was going to come up and bite you on the ass someday. I’ve worried about it, but realized that there was really nothing I could do about it. Other than be there for you when it did.” She grinned to take the sting out of the words, but he didn’t look up.

“Yeah. I’ve wondered sometimes why you and Devyn put up with me.”

She stifled a sigh at the self-pity she heard in his voice. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him until he looked at her, startled. “Because you’re our friend, you big dope! Because we’re your friends! Because we swore a blood oath on it!” He still looked unconvinced. “There is no ‘why’, there’s just the fact that the three of us have a special bond, a friendship that accepts each other’s little foibles, and loves each other anyway.” She smiled crookedly. “We’re our own little family, Sef. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you guys to lean on, after what happened to… after Jo….” She swallowed suddenly, unable to continue. She would NOT cry. It was over and done, and past time to move on.

Sef wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. “Hey, hey, it’s ok.” He patted her uncertainly.

She allowed herself a few moments of indulgence. It felt so good to be held like that, even if it was just Sef. She forced herself to let go sooner than she wanted. She stepped back, taking a deep breath. “So. We were, um, talking about you, as I remember. About you maybe wanting to grow up finally.” She essayed a small grin.

To her relief Sef seemed willing to let her lapse pass. He looked dubious. “I don’t know about that. I mean, I’m not going to stop having fun, Kit. I don’t want to become an old stick in the mud.”

Kitiara shook her head. “That’s not really what I mean, Sef. I mean, don’t use your joking to hide your real feelings so much. It’s not even second nature anymore, it’s first nature, if you see what I mean. You use it as a defense, to keep people from really getting to know you. You use it to divert things when you start feeling uncomfortable, like you did a few minutes ago.” She paused. “I wouldn’t make such a big deal out of it, but when you use it to keep yourself from dealing with your emotions, then I’d say that’s not a good thing.” She cocked her head. “You get me?”

Sef had listened intently, as far as she could tell. Now he pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Yeah. I think I need to, well, think about it for a while.” He smiled ruefully. “It’s not something I’m used to; I may have to work up to it gradually. You know, think for a few minutes today, and tomorrow a few minutes longer. Heh, by next week maybe I’ll be up to a whole hour of thinking!”

Kitiara grinned back at him. This kind of humor seemed more “real” than his usual over-the-top rambunctiousness  . “Well, I’ll help, Sef. You know that.” She narrowed her eyes. “But I’m warning you, you’d better really be serious about this, because I’m not going to let you off easy! And I’m not going to let you change your mind when things get a little difficult. So, decide now; do you want to ‘grow up’, or do you want to be a child all your life?”

He looked at her for a long moment. She couldn’t quite decipher the expression on his face. Just as she thought she’d pushed a little too hard, he smiled. She’d never seen such an expression on his face before; she realized that she was seeing him with no artifice whatsoever. It was wistful, a bit fearful, and yet determined. Quietly he said, “OK.”

She blinked. “’OK’? That’s it?”

He smiled that smile again. “I just want you, and Devyn, to be proud of me. I want to know that you’re not making excuses for me, covering for me. I want…”

She broke in, “Whoa, whoa, wait a second. If you’re doing it for us, you’re doing it for the wrong reasons, Sef.”

He just looked at her. “What better reason could there be? You two mean everything to me.”

Her eyes stung. “Oh, Sef.” She wasn’t sure what to say; what do you say to something like that? She settled for hugging him fiercely. His chuckle made a deep rumble in his chest under her ear.

“Heh. Well, I’m liking the response to the new me. Shall we continue where I left off a few minutes ago?”  He licked along her ear.

“Sef, damn it! I told you to stop that.” She pulled away. He held on to her hands, not letting her pull completely away from him.

“Why? You look like you could use some relaxing, and I know I could.” She looked at him. His expression was honestly confused. She sighed.

“I’m sorry, Sef. I… I’m just not ready for that yet. It just reminds me too much of … things.”

He cocked his head to one side. “You know what they say, about falling off a horse.”

                She had to laugh. Sef just never gave up. “Yeah, yeah, well. I’m not ready to ‘remount’ just yet.”

He grinned. “All right. But I won’t promise not to try again.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile in return. “OK, and I won’t promise not to knock you senseless every time.”

His grin widened. “You can try.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, enjoying the gentle teasing. “Oh, really? You don’t think I can?”

He smiled smugly at her. “Nuh uh.”

She arched one eyebrow. “Mmhmm. I guess you’ve forgotten about that time in Booty Bay.”

Sef hesitated. “You wouldn’t.”

She bared her teeth. “Try me.”

He considered thoughtfully. “Well, I promise not to try too often… how’s that?” At her look, he protested, “Well, you wouldn’t believe me if I promised to behave, now would you?” He just nodded when she was unable to deny it. “So, I only promise what I can deliver.” His expression turned solemn as he looked steadily at her. “And one thing I can promise right now, Kit. By Elune’s grace, I will never, ever, willingly hurt you.” He was still clasping her hands with his; now he raised one to his lips and laid a light kiss on it.

Kitiara let out a small gasp. “Sef…” What he’d just done counted as a solemn vow.  Elves had been known to suicide for breaking such vows, unable to bear the shame. She shook her head. Sef had done some headstrong and foolish things in his life; did he even realize the seriousness of the act? He raised his eyes to hers, and her admonishment died before she uttered it. He knew.

She couldn’t think of what to say. It seemed almost providence when the still air was shattered by yelling from the foot of the ramp.

“Kit! Sef! You’re wasting the best part of the night, ya silly elves!” The figure was in the dark shadow of the hill, but there was no mistaking that battleground voice. When they didn’t reply immediately it began moving toward them. Sef dashed forward when it appeared that the figure was about to ignore the fact that the path curved around the hill and was about to walk off the edge. Kitiara followed him hurriedly. When she caught up to him, Gardani was stoutly maintaining his ability to ‘hold his liquor’ and slapping at Sef’s attempts to pull him away from the drop-off.

Kitiara found herself grinning. She couldn’t really see Sef’s expression in the near-darkness but she was sure he was also. She raised her voice to be heard over Gardani’s grumbles. “Oh, let him go, Sef. If he walks right off the edge and falls on his head, at least we’ll have a little peace for a while.”

Gardani sputtered at her. “Oh now, Kit, how could ye be so hard-hearted! Here I was coming to share m’bounty with my good friends, and ye malign me so.” He shook his head sadly.

Kitiara snickered. “Hey, Sef, did you notice that when he’s truly in his cups, how much he sounds like a dwarf?”

Gardani drew himself up indignantly. “Kitiara! How could ye… you say such a thing!” He snorted. “I can see my altrush… my alteri… my kind thoughts were misplaced! I think of nothing but my friends, and see how they repay me. Oh, what a sad day, er, night, it is. Nothing for it but to drown my sorrows.” He suited action to words, raising an over-sized tankard to his lips and turning it up until nothing but dregs remained. He smacked his lips. “Ah, that’s better. If I can’t have the solace of the company of my friends, I s’pose I’ll have to make do with my ale. Hmm, speaking of, time for a refill.” He gave a disapproving sniff in their general direction before turning away, apparently intending to return to the inn. Kit jumped forward and caught him by an arm before he impaled himself on the stakes of the fencing edging the path.

“Now, Gar, you know I just don’t ‘do’ social.” Kitiara patted his arm as she tried to unobtrusively guide him down the ramp. “I’m just not the party type.” She looked at Sef behind Gardani’s back, but he’d already figured out what she was doing and had taken the other arm.

Gardani snorted derisively. “Pfft! There’s not a night elf born that can resist a party!” He paused, considering. “Well, some of them stuffier druids. But, take Sef here! Now, here’s a boy that knows how to party!” He pulled his arm out of Sef’s grasp to thump him on the back companionably.

Kitiara sniffed. “Yeah. I know.” They’d managed to get Gardani moving more or less toward the inn, despite minor detours as his inclination to change direction suddenly would take them off guard.

“Aw, Kit, c’mon, just stay a little bit, have a drink or two. I haven’t really had the time to chat with you in a while. Why, you haven’t even heard the latest about Zar and Hela!” Gardani wheedled.

Kitiara rolled her eyes. “Oh, probably the same old thing.”  Still, it wouldn’t hurt to spend a little time downstairs. Maybe she’d been out in the desert for a little too long; the thought of just sitting around chatting with friends actually seemed rather appealing.  “Well, maybe just one drink.” One drink couldn’t hurt.

 

***

 

Sef raised his bottle to his lips to cover a smile. ‘Just one drink’ indeed. He had to admire Gardani. Anyone that could distract Kit from her stated course must have unheard-of powers of coercion. And the one drink had turned into several. Of course, perhaps she hadn’t noticed how many she’d had; she’d been trading stories with Gar for some time, and every time her bottle was almost empty, Sef would unobtrusively slide another one into its place. He’d caught Gardani’s approving glance a time or two; the man was not nearly as inebriated as he was acting.  

His admiration for the deceptively uncomplicated paladin had grown immensely during the past few hours. He thought he knew Kit well, yet Gardani had shown a nearly equal perception. Every time she showed the minute signs of boredom or discomfort, and perhaps leaving, Gar would manage to divert her. He’d even managed to get her to dance once, which Sef knew was nothing short of a miracle.

He doubted that Gardani knew what was wrong with Kit, why she had distanced herself from everyone. She’d had a hard enough time telling Devyn and himself the little that she had. His expression grew bleak, remembering. She’d managed to out-stoneface even Devyn.

He caught Gardani watching him for a brief moment as Kit was talking to someone else. Their eyes met, and Gardani nodded minutely. Kit turned back to him, and the knight’s solemn expression was gone so quickly that Sef wondered for a moment if he’d imagined it.  

He decided it was time he rejoined the conversation. Gardani was just winding up a long-winded and obviously impossible tale of his last adventure. Sef grinned. So Gardani thought he was master of the tall tales, did he? Well, he was pretty sure he hadn’t told all his stories during their last carouse. And he knew that Kit wouldn’t be able to resist kibitzing.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed as they genially tried to one-up each other, when a motion caught his eye and he realized Kit had dozed off for a second, coming to with a jerk. She blinked owlishly at him. He looked at Gardani, grinning. “I think we’ve bored Kit enough, Gar.” He glanced around, surprised to note that the three of them were the only ones still up. He looked back at Kit. “Want me to carry you to bed, sleepyhead?”

Her look of contempt might have carried more weight if she hadn’t been taken by a huge yawn. He laughed and stood, pulling Kit up with him. She staggered a little, falling against him. “OK, that answers that.” He took advantage of her being slightly off-balance and, bending down, hooked her behind the knees and lifted her up in his arms like a large and rather cranky baby. Ignoring her mumbled protests and half-hearted batting, he nodded at Gardani.

Gardani was trying to hide his grin, not very successfully. “You need a hand, there?”

“Nah, she’s a handful, but I’ve got big hands.” He looked down. Kit was already more than half-asleep, her head resting against his upper arm and her hands curled up to her chin. He looked back up to find Gardani watching him thoughtfully and wondered what expression the man had caught on his face.

“Well, I can go ahead of you and get the door, anyways.” Suiting actions to words, Gar led the way up the stairs.

Sef nodded his thanks as Gardani opened the door and held it for him. He sidled carefully through the doorway. Kit was just about sound asleep now, making little snuffling snores. His lips tightened as he laid her gently on the bed, trying not to laugh. If she knew how cute he and Devyn thought that was, she’d never go to sleep again. He barely heard Gardani’s quiet, “Sleep well, my friends,” and the click of the door closing as he gently tugged her boots off.

He couldn’t help stroking her hair a moment, before Gardani’s comment registered. He looked at the closed door thoughtfully. Just what did Gardani think their relationship was?  For that matter, what exactly was Kit’s relationship with the bluff paladin? They were friends, good friends, but had they ever been intimate?

Sef jerked as he realized he was grinding his teeth. What, was he actually jealous? Of sex? That was ludicrous! Elves just didn’t see things the same way as the humans did. Only… he remembered the incident on the boat. Come to think of it, he realized that he’d stayed by Kit’s side the entire night, ignoring the other women.  That was definitely not like him. And after she’d turned him down, there was no reason not to have gone elsewhere. Except he hadn’t felt like it. And that was even less like himself.

He bit his lip. Was this was ‘love’ did to you? Made you different, made you change what you wanted? He had no doubt that he loved Kit, and Devyn. What was different between the two? He knew that some males preferred their own company to that of females; that had always struck him as, well, wasteful, if not downright weird. Men like that always made him feel slightly uncomfortable, as if something was missing from them. While he loved Devyn, would give his life for him if need be, that love felt different from what he felt when he looked at Kit. He remembered what Kit had said earlier. Family. He’d lost his parents when he was very young; his memories of them were brief, just flashes. He imagined Devyn as the brother he’d never had the chance to have.

Kit, however…. He sighed, watching her sleep. All he knew was that when he looked at her, something filled him. Being near her made him feel more complete, somehow.

He caught himself yawning. Enough ‘thinking’. It was past time for sleep. But, the room only had one bed. He grinned to himself. Well, it was his room, wasn’t it?

Firmly telling his body to behave, he slipped off his boots and tunic and slid in next to Kit, ‘spooning’ her body with his. She moved and mumbled something; he froze until she quieted again. Carefully he pulled the blanket up over them both before snaking one arm around her. Ah. That was better. He inhaled the fragrance of her hair. He realized sleepily that this was probably the first time he’d simply slept with a woman. It was actually sort of… nice.

He drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitiara awoke slowly, feeling the warmth of sunlight on her face. Wincing, she squinted her eyes open. The moonglow she’d had the night before was well-known for not causing morning-after headaches; she simply felt extremely unwilling to move just yet. She hadn’t had a peaceful night’s rest in far too long. Or slept in a real bed. She closed her eyes and started to snuggle back into her pillow, and froze as she realized she wasn’t alone. The last vestiges of sleep clouding her mind vanished, and she lay still, listening. Let’s see, that felt like an arm lying over her side, and there was definitely a weight behind her, and breath stirring on the back of her neck. And, it was much too warm for even a light blanket, now that the sun had risen. Especially since she was, as she was relieved to realize, still mostly clothed.

She cautiously reached up for the edge of the blanket and gently pulled until it slid to the floor beside the bed. She reached for the hand that was curled up by her belly. If she could raise the arm high enough to slide out from under it…. She squeaked as that arm suddenly tightened around her, pulling her against the body at her back. It was very definitely male, and even more definitely happy to be there.

His chest rumbled against her back as Sef chuckled. “Well, good morning, sleepyhead. Hmm, or is it afternoon?” He nuzzled the back of her neck.

Ignoring the tingling sensation down her spine, she considered for a moment. Well, she had warned him.

Disentangling herself from Sef’s arm and getting out of the bed was relatively simple, now that Sef was gasping for breath from her elbow applied sharply to his ribcage. Looking around for her boots, she said over her shoulder, “What are you doing in my bed? I thought I made things clear last night?”

Somehow he managed to look indignant while trying to get enough breath to speak. “’Your’ bed?”

Kitiara blushed. “Oh. Yeah.” She gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry for… you know.” She pulled the boots on hurriedly, stamping to settle into them as she made for the door. “I’m, ah, starving. I’ll see you downstairs.”

She stifled a small smile as a groan sounded from the room just before the door shut. Well, it wasn’t her fault men always seemed to wake up in that ‘condition’. Granted, thanks to him she hadn’t had to sleep in the stable with the cats, and sleeping in a real bed had been heavenly, still, she hadn’t agreed to anything. Oh well, she’d apologize to him later. Or something.

She squinted at the angle of the sun’s rays streaming in the front of the inn. Damn. She’d slept half the day away. No point in going anywhere today. Come to think of it, if she really was going to be ‘counseling’ Sef, he’d be going with her, wherever. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. She hadn’t really thought it out when she had told him that. Crap. If this morning was any indication, he was going to make her life miserable.

She saw Gardani sitting at a table and went to join him. As she plopped down, he looked her up and down knowingly. She scowled at him. “What? Wipe that grin off your face, Gardani.”

He grinned wider. “Aw, Kit, I don’t know how. And what’s got your hair in a twist?”

She rubbed her temples. “Oh, nothing. I just realized I’d committed myself to ‘chaperoning’ Sef around for a while.” She sighed. “Hopefully I can keep him out of trouble.”

Gardani sipped at his drink. “I thought you were busy here?”

“Nah, that was just make-work, really. I was, um, farming materials for my leatherworking.” She poured herself a drink from the pitcher of water and grabbed a roll from the basket in front of Gardani. “Sef needs my help, so….” She shrugged. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe. She gnawed on the roll.

“So, you’ve known him a long time, then?”

Gardani’s tone seemed overly casual. Kitiara gave him a sharp look. “Long enough. Why?”

He gave her wide-eyed innocence. “I was just curious. He’s an interesting person.”

Kitiara laughed. “Yeah. ’Interesting’ is one way to put it. A womanizing, smooth-talking rogue, in the classic sense, is another way. Another would be irresponsible, lazy….”

“You called?” Sef appeared beside her and sat down between her and Gardani. He helped himself to a roll.

Gardani clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m ashamed of you, man! Kit doesn’t look relaxed at all!”

Kitiara blinked. She felt pretty sure Gardani deserved a glare but wasn’t quite sure why, yet. “’Relaxed’? From what?”

Gardani gave her a disingenuous look. “You just looked like you needed to get laid.” He casually took another bite. “Doesn’t look like Sef did a very good job.”

Sef froze. He dared a look at Kitiara’s face, and grabbed Gardani’s arm and pulled him to the door. “Um, we should go check on the, um, stable. Yeah, the stable.” He hissed at Gardani when he dragged his feet, “Come ON! Do you WANT to die?”

Kitiara watched them go, debating. No. Get something more substantial to eat first, THEN kill him. Or castrate him. Something. Very calmly and very deliberately, she sat back and motioned for a server.

 

***

 

Sef hustled Gardani around to the back of the inn, the paladin complaining every step of the way. Good grief, he’d thought the man knew Kit! He peeked around the corner to make sure she wasn’t following them, sword in hand. He turned back to find Gardani calmly sitting on a barrel, finishing off his meal. He stared in disbelief.

“Wha…You know, your god won’t save you if Kit comes after you. She’ll cut you into pieces and feed you to her cat. THEN she’ll start getting nasty!”

Gardani looked unperturbed. “No, she won’t.”

Sef took another look. The man was far too calm. His normal air of bemused thoughtlessness was absent now. Sef crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Huh. And he thought _he_ had lots of masks. He waited patiently. He had a feeling that Gardani had decided it was time to dispense with the bullshit.

Gardani dusted his hands off and brushed a few crumbs off his tabard. Sef heard something around the side of the inn and risked a quick look to make sure Kit hadn’t decided to come kill him now after all. Nothing. When he turned back, Gardani’s huge broadsword was at his throat. Sef swallowed. The tip was nearly touching his skin, the long, heavy blade forming a straight line with the arm holding it. He looked at the paladin’s face and saw no trace of his usual jocularity, only implacable purpose. He had the feeling many an enemy had seen _this_ face. Just before they died.

He thought quickly. He could vanish behind his flash powder, then if he could get out of range quickly, before the knight could consecrate the ground, he could…. He froze as he felt a pinprick on his back, right over his left kidney. Uh oh. Why, oh why hadn’t he put his armor back on?

Gardani smiled grimly. “Don’t worry, just a precaution. Veritas there won’t do anything. As long as you behave. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t run off before we had a little talk.”

Sef peeked over his shoulder. Dark hair, dark eyes, mask. Aw, dammit, a human rogue had gotten the drop on him. He’d never live this down. Of course, he’d been distracted. “Nice mask,” he offered. The man didn’t reply.

He turned his attention back to Gardani. And his huge damned sword. Gardani was amusing himself by lightly tracing down Sef’s chest with the point. The man acted as if the massive thing weighed no more than a feather. Sef’s lips tightened. “So, what is this about?”

Gardani raised an eyebrow. “Kit, of course.” He paused. “I’ve got my own plans for her, so why don’t you just clear on out now? I can make it worth your while. Or I can make you regret you were ever whelped.”

Sef tensed. “What are you talking about? What have you got in mind for her?”

Sef was taken aback at the leer that twisted Gardani’s face. “No need for you to worry about that. You had your chance and you blew it.” He eyed Sef disdainfully. “Seems she prefers human meat to elf.” He laughed, an ugly sound. “I bet I can teach her some new tricks, though.” He twitched the sword minutely. “Good thing she’s a fast learner; I seem to go through them quick, for some reason.” He shrugged. “Elves break so easily.”

Time seemed to slow as a red film descended across Sef’s vision and a roaring filled his ears. Very distantly he felt the pinprick again at his back. He ignored it, as he ignored the sword still held on him. He only wanted one thing, to get to Gardani.

He was barely aware that his lips were snarled back from his teeth and a low murderous growl was issuing from his throat. He lunged at Gardani. He caught a glimpse of startlement on the knight’s face before the only thing before him was his fingers lacing around that lying, treacherous human’s throat. There was a sudden, lancing coldness in his stomach. Then things went kind of blurry.

 

***

 

Voices. Why was it dark? Who was speaking? “Dammit, man, why didn’t you grab him instead of hitting him?” He thought he might know that voice. It sounded hoarse, and worried.

“He moved so fast, he caught me off-guard.” Pause. “You really pissed him off.” He was pretty sure he didn’t know that voice. It sounded more urgent now, although fading. “You’re going to lose him if you don’t hurry up.”

“I know!” First voice again, also fainter. “I just have to…” The voice dissolved into ragged coughing that echoed in his ears before fading out.

Now the voices were gone. Everything was gone. He was so cold. Wait… what was that? He smelled something. Flowers. And voices again. No, just one voice now. He could barely hear it. He had to hear what she was saying. He could almost make sense of it. He could feel her warm breath on his face. He smiled, comforted.

A gentle warmth started in the center of his body. It grew, slowly edging out the cold. He thought he heard a low murmuring now. Suddenly his eyes popped open as a massive wave of heat washed through his body. Gasping for breath, he sat upright. For a few moments he just tried to drag air into lungs that felt as if they’d last had a good breath a year ago. He finally noticed Gardani hunched over by him, wheezing. What…? Memory flooded back. He reached out for him, to finish what he’d started, but was held back by arms from behind. Oh yeah, the rogue.

“He saved your life!” The man had dropped his mask. His swarthy face was tight with worry and anger. Gardani waved him away weakly.

“Leave him be, Ver. He deserves a shot at me.” He glanced up at Sef and gave a weak, wry smile as he caught his breath. “Although I’m hoping he’ll give me a chance to explain, first.” His breath rasped in his throat.

Sef hesitated. What was there to explain? At a second gesture from Gardani, the rogue reluctantly backed away. He leaned against the back wall of the inn and commenced tossing his dagger from hand to hand, never taking his eyes off Sef. Sef just watched Gardani. He felt a grim satisfaction at the dark bruises on the man’s throat and the obvious pain it cost the man to swallow. He could bide his time, finish the job later. Gar would never know he was there. A hint of doubt tickled him, though. There were too many discrepancies here. Kit had to have known him for some time. Surely if what he’d said earlier were true, he would’ve had plenty of opportunities before now? And, well, Sef _liked_ Gar. He didn’t want to believe his first impression had been wrong.

Sef waited impassively as Gardani coughed; each spasm was obviously painful. Finally he got enough breath to whisper a short prayer. The bruises lightened perceptibly but didn’t disappear. His breathing seemed easier now, and he inhaled carefully before muttering a bit longer. Now the bruises disappeared and he took a deep breath.

“Ah, that’s better.” He looked at Sef and grinned sourly. “You have quite a grip, there. Almost killed yourself with it. If I hadn’t managed a quickie to hold you until I could get the big one off….” He shook his head, all trace of humor gone now.

Sef realized that the sand he was sitting on was damp. More than damp, actually. He dragged his fingers through it and watched the blood ooze. He looked up at Gardani’s grim face. Gar nodded. “Ran right up on my sword, you did. I didn’t have time to get it out of the way.” He scrubbed his face with his hands. “Dear god, that was close. I didn’t think I got the minor one off in time.” He exhaled heavily. “I suppose I could’ve picked a better way to suss you out than to threaten Kit.”

Sef couldn’t stop looking at the blood. There was an awful lot of it. His clothes were soaked. He fingered the slashed shirt. The skin underneath was smooth and unmarked except for smeared blood. He finally looked back up. “So. Why did you?”

Gardani ran his hand through his hair. “Damn me, it seemed the quickest way to find out if you were a true friend or a rogue... scoundrel, I mean. I like you, Sef. But I’m not going to stake Kit’s life on my feelings. I can be fooled, same as any man.” He met Sef’s eyes squarely. “I’m not apologizing for putting her safety first.”

Sef considered. Gardani’s words had a ring of truth. Like he had said, any man could be fooled, but…. He sighed and held out his hand. “So, are you going to help me up before Kit comes out here to find out why we’ve been gone so long?”

Gardani pulled himself to his feet before reaching out and hauling Sef up by his outstretched hand. And froze as Sef’s dagger pricked him at the base of his throat. Sef held his gaze, keeping Veritas in his peripheral vision over Gardani’s shoulder. The rogue was good, but he wouldn’t be able to save Gardani if Sef decided to shove the dagger in. Gardani just looked at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

“Seems we’re at an impasse here. You don’t trust me, and now I’m having serious doubts about you.” Sef paused. “Just what IS your interest in Kit?”

“She’s a guildmate of mine. And a friend. I don’t want her hurt.” Gardani’s clear blue eyes looked guileless to Sef , but then he’d been just as believable threatening her. “I give you my solemn oath, by all I deem holy, that I mean her no harm.”

Sef relaxed a fraction. The man was a paladin, after all. “I grew up with Kit. I don’t want to see her hurt either.”

 “It’s the ones closest to you that can hurt you the most, I’ve found. I thought at first you might be OK, but I’m not going to take any chances. From what Kit said, you’re going to be headed off together, and I wanted to get things straight before you do. Or you won’t be going anywhere.” Gardani paused. “Kit’s far too trusting. I’ve seen her hurt a time or two. I think she’s cured of taking in every stray and hard-luck case, but….”

Sef had to grin. “I know what you mean. One time she came home with a….” He stopped. “Ah, not the point right now.” He grimaced, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. They couldn’t stand here forever. Kit was bound to come looking for them sooner or later.

His attention was diverted slightly as Gardani stiffened, his eyes glued to Sef’s hand. “What’s that?”

Sef followed his gaze. “Um, my hand?”

Gardani gave him a ‘you idiot’ look. “I can see that. I mean, what’s ON your hand?”

Sef looked at it. “Blood. MY blood.” With an accusing glare. “And the blood-bond scar.”

Gardani was still holding himself tensely. “Blood-bond with who?”

Sef thought he saw where Gardani was going with this, but…. “Kit. And our friend Devyn. Why does this make a difference? Are you going to believe me now, because of a scar?”

Gardani reached out and touched the scar lightly. He jerked back as if it had shocked him. He blinked rapidly, muttering under his breath.

Sef nudged him slightly with the dagger. “Hey. Remember me? What’s going on?”

Veritas growled at Sef, moving forward slightly. Gardani waved him off absentmindedly, still staring at Sef’s hand. He finally looked back at Sef. “You don’t see anything… unusual when you look at that?”

Sef glanced at it. “No. Why, do you?”

Gardani looked at Veritas. “You?” The man shook his head.

Sef was getting exasperated. Gardani was acting as if the dagger at his throat didn’t exist. “There’s nothing special about it, Gar. We were kids, we were friends, together all the time, and one day we thought it would be neat to swear a friends-forever oath. That’s all there is to it. Lots of kids do that.”

Gardani shook his head slightly. “Do you remember the words you used, the oath?”

Sef sighed and returned the dagger to its scabbard. Wasn’t doing any good anyways. “No, I don’t. Devyn had it written down; I think he got it out of a scroll in the library. Devyn was the smart one.” He frowned, thinking. “I seem to remember something about Elune’s blessing, or something.” He waited. Finally he waved his hand in front of Gardani’s face. “Hey. What’s the big deal?”

Gardani finally looked up at him. “It… it’s glowing.” He glanced back at the hand. “Though it seems to be fading, now.”

Sef stared at his hand. “I don’t see any glowing.” He looked at Veritas. The man shook his head, plainly confused.

“What’s glowing?” All three of them jumped at Kit’s voice, guiltily, Sef was sure. Kit was standing just at the corner of the building, arms crossed. It looked like she hadn’t forgotten what Gardani had said, either. Sef winced at the edge in her voice.

Gardani turned to face her, casually blocking her view of Sef and his blood-soaked clothes. He motioned toward Veritas. “Oh, Ver was showing off the new enchant he got put on his dagger. You know how he is.”

“Ver! How long have you been here?!” The warmth in Kit’s voice made Sef raise an eyebrow. Well, maybe he was an OK guy. She hugged Veritas and stepped back, looking at the dagger hooked to his belt. “I don’t see the enchantment.”

Veritas grinned slyly at her. “That’s ‘cause you’re looking in the wrong place, babe.” He reached for the ties to his leggings. Kit cleared her throat warningly. He dropped his hands. “I can show you… later.” He winked.

Kit rolled her eyes. Sef was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one to put that expression on her face. He realized Gardani and Veritas were exchanging significant glances while Kit was ‘emoting’. Veritas put on a concerned expression as she looked back at him. “You still having that eye problem? You ought to get that looked at. See, there it is again.” Veritas hooked an arm through hers and turned her back toward the front of the inn. “So, what’ve you been up to, Kit? I heard you finally got in good with the wintersaber trainers. Did you get him?”

“Yeah, that was SUCH a pain in the ass. But it was worth it. Monte is such a sweetie. And fast! You have to come see him.” Her voice dwindled as they disappeared toward the stable.

Sef heaved a sigh of relief, echoed by Gardani. Gardani clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, let’s get you cleaned up before she comes back.” He looked down at the soaked sand and started kicking dry sand from the outskirts over it. “And camouflage this a bit.”

Sef scuffed some more sand over. “So, how are you going to make things up with Kit?”

Gardani grinned cheerfully at him. “Do what I always do. Pretend it never happened.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sef pulled his belt tight. He’d had to trash the bloody clothes. He shuddered. That had been closer than he really cared to think about for very long. He realized that if Gardani had really been the black-hearted manipulator he’d been trying to project, he wouldn’t be standing here now. He shook his head, disgusted with himself. His reaction had been just stupid. No thought whatsoever. He wouldn’t have done Kit any good, dead. He vowed to control himself better in the future, think things through before acting. Although, it occurred to him that it was his unthinking response that had most convinced Gardani of his honesty. He pondered what Gardani had said about the ‘glowing’ scar, then shrugged. The man had probably imagined it. Some leftover from the healing, most likely.

He made his way to the porch of the inn. He had the feeling that Gardani still had some “things” to talk about. Without Kit around. He perched on the railing, looking out over the bustling area. He didn’t see Kit or Veritas anywhere. Feeling a presence behind him, he glanced over his shoulder at Gardani. “Trying to sneak up on me?”

Gardani snorted. “Right. Sneak up on a rogue. Wearing plate armor. I might as well be wearing great bloody bells around my neck.” He moved up next to Sef and propped one foot on the railing, leaning on his knee as he glanced around. “Kit and Veritas are racing to Un’goro,” he said, answering Sef’s unspoken question. “Ver will keep her occupied for a while.”

Sef frowned. Gardani caught his look and grinned. “Not that, idiot. Ver talks a smooth line, but he and Kit are just friends. He knows she’s not like most night elves.” Seeing Sef’s quizzical look, he elaborated. “I know a lot of the stories about night elves, um… aren’t stories. I know the elves see certain things differently from humans. I also know Kit’s a bit unusual in that respect.” He shook his head. “She knows how humans are about it and just has avoided the whole thing.” He cast a sharp glance at Sef. “Or at least I thought she did.”

Sef debated with himself. Well, actually, what she had told Devyn and him, anyone could have known or found out about. It wasn’t like that part was a huge secret. “Kit had a lover, a human warrior. He… died recently. She hasn’t been handling it too well.”

Gardani blew out his breath sharply. “I thought it was something like that.” He shook his head. “She hasn’t been to a guild meeting in several months, or I’m sure I would’ve heard about it. Some of them gossip like old women.”

Sef bristled. “They gossip about Kit?”

Gardani glanced at him wryly. “Some of them would gossip about earthworms. If they don’t know anything, they’ll make it up.” He saw that his answer hadn’t mollified Sef very much. “Don’t worry about it. Most everyone likes Kit; there won’t be any malicious stories going around.” His eyes became hard agates for a moment. “I’ll make sure of that.”

He glanced back at Sef. “So, that sort of explains Kit’s situation. She’s hiding from her feelings. Burying it under work and trying to ignore it. Hoping it’ll just get better in time.” He paused, and Sef said nothing, just nodding at Gardani’s snap assessment. Gardani wasn’t quite through, however. “That doesn’t explain what you’re doing here, though.”

Sef shrugged. “I was getting worried. It’s been months, after all, and she’s still running. Thought I’d come check up on her.”

“Uh huh.” Gardani chewed on a splinter he’d picked from the railing. “So, what about this other friend, Devyn? Wasn’t he worried too?”

Sef chuckled wryly. “Devyn doesn’t worry.” He checked. “Well, not visibly, anyways.” He frowned, considering. “Devyn’s worried, too. But we talked and agreed I’d come find her, see how she was doing. If Devyn showed up, she might realize that we were checking up on her. Me, she doesn’t take seriously. She wouldn’t believe that I would actually have a plan.” He stopped, wondering if the slight bitterness he felt about that had shown in his voice. Gardani was still watching his face closely. Damn. He continued, forcing it to sound casual. “So, here I am.”

Gardani said nothing for a long moment. Sef kept looking out over the railing, pretending to be watching the people going back and forth. He almost jumped when Gardani finally spoke.

“You’re still hiding something, Sef.” He moved closer. “Look at me.”

Sef glanced at him and away, quickly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ugh. That sounded weak even to himself. He couldn’t quite see blurting out the truth. No. He’d barely been able to admit it to Devyn. “What do you want to hear, Gar?”

Gardani gripped his upper arm, forcing Sef around to face him. “I want to know why you’re really here. I want to know if you have some other reason for going off with Kit to parts unknown, just the two of you. I’ve seen the way you’ve been eyeing her when she’s not looking. I want to know if you’re going to hurt her again, because I don’t think she can take another episode like the last one.” He gave Sef’s arm a shake. “I told you, I know how the elves are. She’s much more vulnerable than she thinks right now. If you plan on taking advantage of that….” He paused, and his eyes hardened.  His voice sank to a harsh growl. “I’ll find you, and I’ll finish what I started out back.”

Sef found he was trembling in Gardani’s grip from the storm of emotions suddenly swamping him, his customary coolness deserting him. Foremost was anger, a blistering rage at Gardani’s accusations. It was tempered by knowing that Gar’s words sprang from his concern for Kit, but even that added to his turmoil, as jealousy. Fear, too, raised its head, and not just the fear that he was confusing lust for love. He was certain by now that he wanted more than just sex, but now he finally forced himself to confront what he really feared, what had been holding him back, making him hesitate. Mentally, he’d held some part of himself in reserve, still afraid to commit totally, to admit how afraid he was that Kit would never, could never, love him the same way. He hadn’t even really admitted it to Devyn, not in so many words. Now something snapped inside him, and he realized that it made no difference. With a huge sense of relief, he found the words coming to him.

                “I love her. If a hand is raised against her I will bring it down; if a sword is drawn on her I will sheathe it in my body before it reaches her. I will follow her to the ends of the earth, protect her with my body, my life, my last breath.” He had started out low-voiced and now was almost hissing the words, his eyes locked with Gardani’s as some part of him wondered vaguely where they were coming from. He felt as if he were giving oath. “Even if I die, my spirit will watch over her, until the day hers joins it.” He stopped and took a deep breath. He felt light-headed, but strangely serene. “Is that what you wanted to know, Gardani?”

                Gardani stared at him expressionlessly for a long moment. Finally he nodded slowly. “Aye. That it is.” He held on for a moment longer, however. “And if she doesn’t love you?”

                Still held by that strange calm, Sef just shrugged. “That’s what else this trip is for: to find out. I’ve spent my whole life ‘til now looking elsewhere for that one person, only to realize she’d been right there all along. She’s hardly had the chance to do the same. And if it turns out I’m not it for her, it won’t change my feelings for her.”

                Gardani studied him for what seemed like a very long time. Finally a wry grin broke out as he patted Sef’s shoulder. “Well, I wish you luck, Sef. It could just be that you both are what each other needs.” Sef let out a breath. He hadn’t realized that the paladin’s opinion had come to matter so much to him. He realized that if Kit could have seen him a moment ago, she’d not be complaining about his ‘masks’. He grimaced to himself.

Releasing Sef’s arm and returning to his languid pose on the railing, Gardani asked casually, “So, where d’you think you’re going to be traveling to first?”

Sef tried to imitate Gardani’s nonchalance, taken a bit aback at the abrupt change in manner and topic. “Oh, I’m not sure yet.” He considered. He actually really hadn’t thought about it. “I was thinking about the Plaguelands, but that would be a last resort. Her…. He died there.” He cleared his throat. “So, um, maybe Winterspring. I know she spent a lot of time there, but I think she likes the ice better than sand. I’m pretty sure I can come up with a reason to head that way.”

Gardani nodded slowly. “I think you’re right. About the other, too.” He paused significantly. “She may avoid that place. But I agree; she needs to face it, eventually.” He fixed Sef with that gimlet stare again. “So, can you do it? Can you get her to do something she doesn’t want to do, for her own good?”

Sef returned his look calmly. “I’ll do whatever it takes. For her sake.”

Gardani held his gaze for a long moment before nodding firmly. He glanced outward. “Good timing.” He waved before yelling through cupped hands, “So, who won?”


	10. Chapter 10

Devyn forced himself to approach the mailbox at a walk. Discipline. That was his watchword. It had held him together through many a crisis. When he wanted to just scream with frustration, or beat the hell out of something, discipline kept him going, kept him doing what he must.

But it was so hard. He’d had no word from Sef or Kit. And there was an indefinable itch in the back of his head that just would not go away. He wasn’t worried. Not at all. He wasn’t the worrying type. He was just… concerned.

He saw the envelope, recognized the writing and had torn it open before he could stop himself. He scanned the words quickly, used to Sef’s scrawl. When he got to the end he went back and read it more slowly before lowering the paper, staring out over the lake unseeingly.

So, Sef had met up with Kit, and somehow managed to get her to agree to work together for a while. He didn’t say how he’d accomplished that. Devyn tapped the paper thoughtfully. The whole tone of the letter seemed a bit different from Sef’s usual missives. Those that he bothered to send, at any rate.

Devyn rubbed his hand absentmindedly. Maybe this would be good for both of them. Sef wasn’t really irresponsible, despite his reputation, but a little maturity wouldn’t hurt him. And Kit could use the exposure to Sef’s spontaneity. Sometimes she seemed as dour as himself. He smiled slightly. She’d gotten him to lighten up a time or two. But this last business had dimmed her usual quiet optimism.

He glanced back at the letter. So, Winterspring, probably. Then the Plaguelands. Maybe. He sighed heavily. He hoped Sef realized what he was doing. Maybe he ought to meet up with them out there. He could…. No. He had to let Sef handle it. If he went out there, Kit would know something was up. If she thought that they were watching over her, protecting her, she’d have a fit. “Kit do!” had been her stubborn cry from the first moment walking. He wondered how Sef had managed to get her to let him come along with her, for any length of time. He’d probably asked for help with something. Kit could never resist that.

A thought struck him. He was just about out of raw ore and materials. He’d be finished with the latest commission soon and would need to make a re-supply run. And one of the best places to find the high-end ores and minerals was the Plaguelands. He wouldn’t necessarily run into them. He wouldn’t be checking up on them.

  

  1. He’d have some time to think it over.   
  



Decision made, he headed back to the forge, already mentally making lists of supplies for an extended mining run.

He didn’t notice one of the ever-present wisps that seemed to follow him for a moment before zipping off into the distance. As it passed one of the sentinels, she glanced after it bemusedly. Had that been a giggle?


	11. Chapter 11

Kitiara hefted the last of the packs. She’d found all sorts of weird and interesting items in the odd corners of her bags. Cleaning them all out had taken some time. Still, now she and Sef both were restocked and ready to move on.  At least, she hoped they were. So far her fears that Sef wouldn’t be taking their venture seriously hadn’t come to pass. They’d taken a few short runs into the far corners of Silithus, and his whole demeanor changed when he was “on the job”. She had to admit that she was impressed. She wouldn’t, however, let Sef know that. He was insufferable enough as it was.

She also had to admit that having someone around wasn’t the discomfort she’d thought it would be. It had actually been quite a distraction from dwelling on unpleasant thoughts.

She jumped violently and glared at Sef as he came past her and smiled innocently. On the other hand….

He let out an “Oof!” as she slammed the loaded pack into him. “Here, make yourself useful.”

He pouted for a moment before sticking his tongue out at her as he carried the pack over to the mounts. He fastened it down securely with swift, sure movements as she idly watched. Finishing, he turned to her and bowed floridly. “My lady, we are set.”

She glanced at the horizon where the rising sun was just lancing rays across the desert. Well, she couldn’t fault him for laziness. They’d make a good distance today.

She looked around for Gardani. He’d said the night before that he would see them off. She patted a pocket, feeling the crackle of paper inside, and grinned to herself.

Sef caught her expression and stopped. “Uh oh. What did I do, and what’s going to hit me?”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “It’s not about you. Why, what have you done lately? Guilty conscience pricking you?”

He raised his hands defensively. “Hey, as long as that look has nothing to do with me, I’m happy. I’m ecstatic. I’m… “ he paused as they heard Gardani’s voice bellowing, and her grin widened. “I’m outta here.” He suited actions to words, bounding to his tiger’s back and heading for the road out of the hold. She noticed, however, that he didn’t go too far. Wanted to watch the show from a safe distance, she assumed.

She looked up at the hippogriff mount. Any time now….

She waved at Gardani as he appeared from the inn. She tried her best to wipe the anticipatory grin off of her face as he approached. She supposed she wasn’t too successful, as he stopped a few feet away and eyed her warily. It didn’t matter; he couldn’t avoid his fate now. She’d just caught the sound of wings beating laboriously, and flicking a glance upward showed the hippogriff spiraling down to a landing.

She returned her attention to Gardani before he could turn to see what she’d been looking at. She stepped in to give him a hug. “Well, Gardani, we’re off. You have fun getting in good with the Cenarions, and don’t forget to write once in a while.” She patted him on the cheek. “You be good, now.” She stepped back, noting his bemused expression, smiled brilliantly and turned to mount Monte. He was still standing there in some confusion as she waggled her fingers at him and wheeled the tiger to join Sef at the gate.

Sef looked puzzled as she approached. “Um. I thought….” She motioned him to wait, counting under her breath.

“One, two, three….”

Right on cue, a shrill voice sounded behind them. Kitiara grinned at Sef. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened. She turned around in her saddle.

Even half-knowing what to expect, the vision flying down the hill from the landing took her aback. Perhaps “apparition” would be a better word. Or “horror”. From the look on Gardani’s face, the last label fit the best. Kitiara shook her head. Hela had gone all out for this. Scarves trailed behind her in streamers, feathers bobbed, and where in hell had she gotten those shoes?

Even at this distance Kitiara and Sef could hear every word.

“Yoohoo! Gardani, you poor dear! Stuck out here in this horrible wasteland!” Both of them winced as the figure practically launched itself at Gardani, who was still locked in stupefaction. “I had to come the moment I heard! They tried to tell me those birds could only carry the couriers but I set them straight in a hurry, believe you me! Can you imagine, trying to cross that awful desert, on horseback?” She shuddered delicately before patting Gardani’s cheek. “But I would do ANYthing for you, dear.” Her eyelashes fluttered. She hooked one arm through his, turning him toward the inn. “I’m simply parched after that flight, though. Perhaps you’d get a drink for me, and then we can… talk.” She simpered.

Gardani’s eyes finally lost a bit of the stunned look and he looked over at Kitiara as he was being practically dragged away. She grinned impudently as she waggled her fingers in farewell, and trotted Monte out the gate. Sef caught up with her a few yards further on.

She whistled nonchalantly, not quite looking at Sef. He opened his mouth more than once, never actually getting any words out. They were a good ways down the road before he finally said something. “Uh. What color was her hair?”

“Chartreuse, I think. This week.” Kitiara tried to hold it in for all of a second. Oh, what the hell.

The corners of Sef’s mouth twitched as he watched her howling. Tears were rolling down her face and Monte had stopped in the middle of the road to turn his head to look at her. Skye just sat and panted. Within a few moments Sef had given in too and was slapping his saddle weakly as he hollered. He managed to gasp out, “Oh, _vimah_ , Kit, that was just, just _wrong_! Did you see his face? You’d better stay far, far away from him for a long, long time!”

Kitiara managed to stop laughing for a moment. “Maybe that’ll teach him to watch his mouth around me.” She wiped at her eyes. “Oh, I’m gonna remember that one for a loooooong time.” She giggled again at the memory of Gardani’s face as Hela swooped down on him.

Sef sat back in his saddle, still chuckling weakly. “Oh Goddess, I needed that. How the heck did you arrange that? Who WAS that?”

She snickered. “Remember that gossip he was telling me? Zar and Hela? Well, they’re always fighting, and Hela will leave in high dudgeon, swearing never to go back to him. And she’ll latch on to one of the warriors or paladins for a bit. She always goes for the brawny types. She’s been after Gardani for ages, and he’s always managed to dodge her.” She smiled beatifically. “Until now. I dropped Hela a line and told her how Gar was languishing away out here in the desert. I hinted he might enjoy some female companionship. I knew she’d find a way to get here. She replied a couple days ago, saying she should be arriving today.” She spread her hands. “Voila.”

Sef stared at her, mouth gaping. “But, but… that woman was a harpy! How could you sic her on Gar like that?”

Kitiara cut her eyes at Sef. “Oh, Hela will get bored after a bit, and go back to Zar. She always does.” She snorted. “Gar could’ve dealt with her a long time ago if he’d wanted to. She never goes back to the same guy twice.” She considered for a moment. “Well, almost never.”

Sef shuddered. “Once would be one time too many. Remind me never to make you mad enough to do something like that to me.”

Kitiara just smiled. Sef gulped audibly.


	12. Chapter 12

Sef shivered. He’d thought the desert was bad, but this was ridiculous! They’d gone from sweating all the time to freezing all the time. He looked around the small town of Everlook. More of an encampment, really, but the goblins had made sure to include the basic amenities. They never overlooked the chance of a profit. Sef eyed the open forge as he waited for Kit to join him in the crisp morning air. Devyn would probably have a fit at the service fees to use it.

The long journey from Silithus to Winterspring had been pretty uneventful, considering they had crossed the entire continent from one end to the other. There was a minor almost-fracas near the Horde town of Crossroads. They’d swung wide off the main road to avoid the small town, but some of the denizens, assorted orcs and trolls, apparently had taken exception to their presence anyway and come out to meet them. Sef snickered to himself, remembering their faces as they’d gotten a good look at the two of them, and their gear, and decided that a little sword-waving and yelling of insults was enough to satisfy their honor. Kit had blown them a kiss as they cantered by.

They’d managed to make their way through the rest of the Barrens with no further incidents. They entered the cool, quiet woods of Ashenvale with relief after the arid savannahs of the Barrens. Sef held his nose the entire way through Felwood as they avoided the fetid pools of ichor and the diseased-looking wildlife. No hunting here; their pelts would probably fall apart. Kit was apparently pretty well known in the Timbermaws’ cave between Felwood and Winterspring, and they’d rested there for a day or two. The furry folk barely tolerated Sef, but he just kept his mouth shut and tried to stay out of the way. They’d entered Everlook at sundown the previous day and enjoyed a hot dinner before retiring.

It was sort of funny, he mused. No matter where they went, Kit seemed to be comfortable. She seemed to know people everywhere. He’d had no idea she’d been so many places, done just about everything. While he’d been seeing how many ladies he could pleasure and how much alcohol he could drink, she’d been on the front lines against almost every terror imaginable. He shuddered, remembering the huge dragon head mounted in front of Stormwind.

He watched her exit the inn and head toward him where he waited by their mounts. He hadn’t really thought about all that before, about how much she had been through since they’d all left Teldrassil to “seek their fortunes”. She wasn’t just Kit anymore. She was an accomplished hunter, and a member of the Templars, who didn’t accept just anyone. Somehow he’d managed to keep a mental image of the gangly kid he’d grown up with. Now he saw, really saw, the grown woman.

And he wanted her more than ever.

Kit stretched, and his mouth went dry. He’d actually been thinking in less physical terms, but now….

She eyed him. “Are you going to sit there all day?”

He shook himself. “Ah, nah. Just daydreaming a little.” He shivered theatrically.  

Her mouth curved slightly. “What, thinking fondly of the desert?”

He pretended to consider that for a moment. “Nah. At least snow melts. That sand just gets into the most… inconvenient places.”

He saw her trying not to smile at his insinuation as he mounted up. He decided not to push any further on that topic. He’d had a lot of time to think on the journey, and he’d come to a few conclusions. Hopefully he’d have the time to test them.

“Sef, if you’re gonna fall asleep on me already….” Kit raised an eyebrow and he realized he’d been woolgathering again. She was mounted already, with Skye padding around semi-patiently. “I thought you wanted to get an early start to get the herbs at the best time.”

He sighed heavily. “Yeah, I know. And you need more leather.” He lifted his reins and chirruped to his tiger. “Race you!” He laughed, leaning low over his tiger’s neck as Kit yelled in his wake. The chill air was bracing as they dashed out of the walled town and into the blinding white wilderness.

 

***

 

Kitiara whistled idly as she prepped the hides. They would go through a more thorough treatment once she was back home, but for now they needed enough to keep from smelling. They’d made a pretty good haul today, decimating the population of bears and chimaeras in the northern woods. And Sef had found a good many of the more obscure herbs that only seemed to grow on icy crags. He’d taken some risks to get to some of them. Now he was pulling his haul out of his packs to sort them out for drying.

As she glanced his way, he fumbled with the pack ties, apparently unable to get a good grip on the laces. Her eyes narrowed in concern. He didn’t notice her approach until it was too late. She reached around him and grasped his hands. He sucked in air, dropping the packs. Realizing the futility of resisting, he let her examine them closely. She tsked. “Sef, you left your gloves off too long today. You very nearly got a nice case of frostbite here.”

He tried to shrug, but she held his hands, pulling him into the inn and over to a table. “Sit!” She glanced back to make sure he was obeying as she went over to the fireplace. He watched her with narrowed eyes as she spoke to the cook for a few moments, finally receiving a small crock wrapped in a cloth. She then set the crock inside a larger cup she filled with snow from the courtyard; steam rose. She ignored Sef watching her curiously as she disappeared out the door again, returning moments later with a small bag.

He was tapping a foot impatiently as she finally sat down on the bench next to him. Professional curiosity had him sniffing the dried leaves she was crumbling into the hot stuff in the crock. She smiled inwardly. She was no alchemist but you learned the odd thing or two when you traveled.

He hesitated briefly when she held out her hand for his. “You know, usually they just put it in warm water.” She just regarded him silently with her hand out, waiting. He sighed and let her take his hand, although he almost snatched it back when she reached into the crock and smeared whatever it was on his hand. She tried to be gentle, slathering the hot concoction on without rubbing it in. Despite the cooling snowmelt, it was still almost too hot to handle. He hissed as circulation began to return; first as pins and needles, then stabbing pains. She held his fingers as they cramped reflexively.

She glanced up at his tight face. He tried to smile. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were coming on to me.” He winced at an especially sharp stab.

Ignoring his comment, she said conversationally, “Water is ok if you have time to get it hot enough. But it dries out the skin too, compounding the cracking from the cold. I prefer this, although, “she sniffed, “the dogs might be following you around for a while, thinking you’re dinner.” She grinned.

He sniffed. “What is that stuff?”

She grinned. “Melted lard.” She snickered as he snatched his hand away. “I was done with that one anyways.” She shrugged. “It was all they had that was already hot, and you know you have to warm the affected parts up quickly.” She waited for one of his usual ripostes, slightly surprised when he remained silent. “I know usually you want to submerge them, but the pot isn’t big enough.” Still nothing. He must be hurting more than he wanted to show.

She managed to grab his other hand before he could pull it out of her reach. “Ah, now, this one’s not as bad.” She looked up at his intake of breath.

“Says you. It hurts… ahhh… quite enough, thank you.” He had such long fingers, she noted. The better to slip valuables unnoticed out of pockets, she supposed. He was usually very protective of his hands.

She finished and wiped her hands on a cloth. “OK, how’s that?” She watched him as he stretched his hands out, paying more attention to his face than his hands. His expression, or rather lack of one, told her enough.  “Hmph. No more going out in the cold tonight. It doesn’t look like there’s permanent damage but better safe than sorry. I’ll bring your stuff in, you can sort it in here.” She hopped up to do just that before he could protest.

She made sure he couldn’t see her small smile at his fuming as she headed outside. Men were so touchy about being hurt. That time Joshua wouldn’t admit the long hours of riding had given him severe blisters, until he practically fell off his horse…. She swallowed suddenly. Put that one back in its box.

Sef eyed her oddly when she returned and thumped his packs down on the table. She ignored him and turned go back to her leathers, when he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“What?” She didn’t quite look at him.

He regarded her for a moment. “What’s wrong, Kit?”

She tried to pull her arm from his grasp. “Nothing. Just going to finish up my stuff.” He tightened his grip, grimacing slightly as his hand flexed. She hesitated. “Let go, Sef.”

Instead he drew her closer, eyeing her. “Don’t try to tell me ‘nothing’, Kit. I know you.”

She fumed inwardly. Of all the times for him to be paying attention to something other than drinks and women. Outwardly she sighed. “It’s going to be dark soon, Sef. I really need to get finished up. Go ahead and order dinner for us.”

He let go of her arm reluctantly. “Yeah.” His expression told her that he wasn’t going to let it go that easily, however. Well, by the time she was through with her work, she’d have herself under control again.

She wouldn’t let it slip again.


	13. Chapter 13

Sef’s lips tightened. He’d barely tasted dinner. Kit had adroitly turned aside all his tentative and not-so-tentative attempts to discover what had upset her earlier. He had a pretty good idea, though. He knew how little things could trigger unwanted memories, months or even years after the fact. But Kit insisted on acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary. She’d even delivered a lecture on HIS ‘problems’ with ‘real communication’. He sighed in frustration.

Now she was curled up in her blankets not two feet away from him, her back to him. He knew from her breathing she wasn’t asleep yet. She was lying there, pretending, waiting for him to go to sleep.  He started to reach over to her and hesitated. Something told him not to push just yet. The time would come, eventually. He hoped he knew what to do, then.

Besides, that gunk she’d put on his hands smelled abominably.

 

***

 

Kitiara closed her eyes in relief as she heard Sef roll over. She’d barely been able to hold onto her composure during dinner, with him nagging and nipping at her, wanting to know what was wrong. If he’d just let her be! She’d be all right by now if he hadn’t kept after her. She’d gone right to her blankets and pretended to fall asleep, holding herself rigidly in check as she waited for him to go to sleep. If he had reached over for her, she wasn’t sure she could have held on. She probably would have just lost it, gone totally to pieces. Some strong, independent hunter she was, she reflected bitterly.

She restrained a sigh. Sef and Devyn never needed anyone. She’d always felt like she had to hide how afraid she was, how weak she felt. Even with the guild, her self-doubt had held her back, not volunteering for anything. She’d felt more comfortable in the smaller groups. But even there, the knowledge that they were depending on her, that her skills, or lack of them, could get them all killed, weighed heavily. As much as she enjoyed the company of her guildmates (well, some of them), she reveled in the times it was just her and Skye, scouting or exploring or just seeing what they could see.

She listened. Sef’s breathing had slowed; he was almost asleep.  A tear slipped out despite her best efforts. Mentally she raged at herself. She had to learn to control herself better. Sef was depending on her to help him; how could she if she couldn’t even control her own emotions?

Come to think of it, how exactly was she going to teach him to “get in touch” with his emotions? She’d accused him of hiding from them, using his jester mask to deflect even those he trusted. She focused on that; anything rather than dwelling on her own grief. She was still sifting through mental options when she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sef took off his gloves and rubbed his eyes. No matter how long they’d been here, the glare of the sun off the snow was still blinding. Kit’s idea of a light scarf over the eyes had helped tremendously, but it also cut down on visibility. And some of the herbs were darned hard to see at the best of times! He pulled his gloves back on before Kit could say anything. Her improvised treatment had worked wonders, but he was in no mood to repeat it anytime soon.

                He glanced over at Kit as she scanned the valley below. Only concentration showed on her face. He’d had no luck in getting her to even admit anything had been wrong, much less confess the cause. In the days since she’d kept things strictly business between them. He’d finally quit trying, afraid she would get mad enough to send him away. But the waiting was driving him insane. He tapped his reins impatiently. Without looking at him she murmured, “Patience is a virtue.”

                He stuck his tongue out at her. Still without turning his direction, she added, “So is respect for your elders.”

He made a rude noise. “You’re not _that_ much older than me.” She ignored him.

He sighed. Since he’d quit trying to press her, she’d relaxed a little bit. Only a little bit. But she had redoubled her efforts to “teach” him. He’d argued with her a bit, on what constituted hiding behind his mask and what was just plain old cutting up. They’d had some spirited “discussions” the past few evenings. But she’d been very careful to keep the topics diverted from herself.

He’d woken up a time or two in the middle of the night to find her pallet empty. He mentioned it once and she passed it off as indigestion. He pretended to accept that, but he’d followed her, seen her pacing the walls until she was nearly dropping from weariness before returning to sleep. His hands tightened on the reins. Stubborn, stubborn woman! Wouldn’t admit anything was wrong, wouldn’t accept any help.

He didn’t realize his growling was audible until Kit gave a theatrical sigh. “Fine, let’s go. I couldn’t check out the northern end fully but there’s enough game there to keep us busy today.”

Grateful for her misinterpretation, he urged his tiger forward. “It’s about time! Why you insist on staying within yelling distance….” He muttered.

She slapped at him as he went by, with a glare to boot. In apology, he reined in before getting too far ahead of her. He knew why she insisted, and logic had him agreeing with her that it was the “safe” way to do it, but his natural impatience still had him fidgeting. It hadn’t been that long ago that Kel’Thuzad’s huge floating citadels had hovered over different parts of the world, sending hordes of undead horrors all over. Kit had gone into his horrible fortress with the Knights to defeat him, but she wouldn’t speak of it often.

His thoughts continued even as his body went through the familiar motions, backing up Kit as she and Skye systematically harvested the valley, while making his own forays for the odd herb. He hadn’t had a real plan in mind when he’d first started out, and he still thought that that was a good thing. If you knew exactly what you were dealing with, a plan was a good idea. But when the parameters were iffy, it was best to play things by ear.

He thought things had gone well so far. Well, at least, not bad. They’d been here in Winterspring for some time now, and his herb bags were just about full up. He thought that Kit probably had enough leather by now to last a long time. More importantly he’d gotten Kit used to having him around, and hadn’t ticked her off too terribly much. However he still felt that she was no closer to dealing with her own issues. And as long as she hadn’t, there was no chance for her to see him in a different light. Maybe it was time to up the ante.

He waited until that evening, when they were engaged in their usual tidying up of the day’s proceeds. Glancing at the stack of hides she’d prepared for transport, he asked casually, “So, think you have enough to keep you busy for a while?”

She threw him a look, clearly suspicious. So much for the casual approach. “Maybe. Why?”

Abandoning casual, Sef went for practicality. “Well, my bags are full. They all need drying and prepping before I can really use them, though. I’m sending them off to a friend in Darnassus who’ll do that part and store them for me until I need them. But, there’s still some rare ones I need, and I won’t find them around here.” He paused.

Kit waited for him to continue, but he pretended to be absorbed in sorting the herbs until she poked him. “What? Oh, yeah.” He still drew out the moment as long as he dared, as if he wasn’t sure of the reaction he would get. Well, that part was true, mostly. “I need the herbs that only grow one place: the Plaguelands.” He very carefully did not look at her. “And, I figured you wouldn’t want to go all the way out there, so I thought maybe you’d just want to head back to Darnassus and get a head start on your work. I can handle it alone.” He tried to judge her reaction; hard to do when he didn’t want to give it away by looking right at her. Had he laid it on too thick?

She didn’t speak for a long moment, and he bit his lip. Damn it. He’d blown it. His thoughts flitted to and fro, trying to figure out how to recover. Maybe if he managed to break a leg or something…. He realized Kit had come around to where she could see his face and was eyeing him suspiciously. “What?”

“Sef. Don’t you think I know you well enough by now to see through your little machinations?”

He gaped at her. “But….”

She cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand. “I mean, I’d think that you’d have more respect for me than to try to manipulate me that way.” She ignored his half-hearted attempts at denial. “Now, what’s the real reason you’re indulging in this little charade?” She fixed him sharply with her eyes. “I can tell you’re up to something, but I can’t tell whether you’re trying to get me to go along, or trying to get rid of me.” She hesitated. “I… if you’re, if I’ve been too hard on you, with this ‘agreement’ thing….” She trailed off with a concerned expression.

Sef blinked, thinking furiously. He decided that in this case he ought to remember the old axiom about the best way of telling a lie being to tell part of the truth. He reached out for her hand; for a wonder she let him take it, although with obvious reluctance.

“Kit, I haven’t changed my mind.” He smiled reassuringly. “I know you’re not doing it to bust my chops… well, not ONLY to bust my chops.” That triggered a wry smile from her. “I know you’re only doing it because you care about me. And I know I haven’t been the best company myself.” He paused, looking at her expectantly. “C’mon, you’re supposed to say, ‘Oh, no, Sef, you’ve been great!’” He went on hurriedly at her pained expression, “I know, there I go again, using jokes to break an awkward moment.” He looked down. For once he wasn’t shamming; the thought of losing this chance, of losing _her_ , made it hard to breath for a moment. He cleared his throat. Unconsciously he gripped her hand tightly as he fought for the right words. “Actually, um, I was thinking, you know, about the past few months, and, ah.” He stopped, nearly sweating. Could he really do this? He thought of the alternatives. Closing his eyes, he ducked his head and whispered, “I realized that I would be lonely if you left. So, um, what I meant to say, Kit, is….” He opened his eyes but just stared at the floor, afraid to see her reaction. “Would you please, uh, deign to continue in my company for a while longer?”

She didn’t answer for a long moment, as he kept staring at the floor, not daring to look at her face. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she reached out and tipped his chin up, making him look at her. She had a wry half-smile on her face. He smiled hopefully back.

“You know, you remind me of when you wanted that puppy, but kept going on about how it would be good to have a guard dog. You wouldn’t admit how badly YOU wanted it.” Kit grinned at his blush. “OK, OK, I’ll quit reminding you of your shortcomings. Well, most of them.”

He waited a beat. “And?”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “’And’ what?”

“Aw, c’mon, Kit, don’t make me beg!”

She grinned. “And why not? It’s sort of nice having the upper hand with you, for once.” She stopped grinning at his look. “Oh no. No, no.” She grabbed his arms as he started to kneel on the floor.

“Hey, just giving the lady what she asked for!” He grinned but let her pull him to his feet, taking the opportunity to pull her in close to him as he stood. He looked down at her. “So, you want the upper hand with me?” He winked, overdoing it a bit so that she’d know he wasn’t serious. Well, mostly not serious.

She pursed her lips, ignoring his sally. He took it as a hopeful sign that she didn’t immediately push him away. He’d come to the conclusion that his insistence on that subject would only make her more likely to dig in her heels, while a gentle reminder now and then would just keep it on her mind. He’d seduced many a resistant female in his life, but the stakes had never been so high. And this time, he was after more than just a roll in the hay. So, he restrained himself, letting one hand rest at her waist while he gently stroked one finger down her arm. He glanced at her face to check her reaction and realized that she wasn’t even looking at him. She was gazing slightly unfocusedly over his shoulder, obviously thinking hard.  He flicked her on the nose, making her start.

“Helloooo, feeling a little ignored here.” He pouted.

She puffed in derision. “Yeah, right. Like you aren’t used to that.” She pulled away from him, ignoring his miffed look. “I was just calculating. We usually have a big guild meeting at midwinter. If I miss it I can pretty much count on getting hunted down and harassed for a long, long time. Not to mention that nowadays it’s about the only time we get together any more.” She shrugged. “Well, that’s not for another few months, and we’ll at least be on the same continent.”

Now that she’d all but agreed, he wondered if he ought to push it. Hadn’t she realized where he’d just asked her to go? She hadn’t told him and Devyn the whole story, he was sure, but he knew that Joshua had died in the fight against Blightcaller, in the eastern part of the Plaguelands. The whole land up there was inhabited almost entirely by undead of every sort, and Nathanos Blightcaller had been the worst. He shuddered.

Kit glanced at him. “The cold getting to you?”

He recovered quickly. “Nah. Well… maybe a little. I mean, it beats the desert, don’t get me wrong. But I am getting sort of tired of white.”

She smiled wryly. “Yeah, after a while your eyes can start playing tricks on you.”

He remembered. “Oh, yeah, you spent a lot of time here with the wintersaber trainers, up in the north part.” He whistled. “That took some dedication.” He threw a sly glance at her. “Or just sheer stubbornness.” He adroitly dodged the elbow she aimed at him.

“So, how soon can we head out?” He looked at her so hopefully she had to laugh.

“Eh, let’s get our ‘loot’ packed up properly. We should be able to restock our supplies and get on the road in a few days, and we can drop off the stuff at Auberdine to be delivered to Darnassus, while we go on to Menethil.”

He tried to hide his relief. Apparently he didn’t try hard enough, judging by the slightly exasperated look she threw him. But she’d agreed, and she would probably attribute his reaction to his eagerness to leave Winterspring. He decided discretion was the better choice, and went to go sort through his belongings.


	15. Chapter 15

Sef sighed in frustration. This was going to seriously delay their journey. He frowned at the keel of the huge boat drawn up on the shores of Auberdine. Barnacles covered half of the underside below the waterline mark, with men industriously scraping away at them. Pots of pitch, their pungent odor permeating the air for leagues, were being stirred over low fires set up nearby. Crewmen were busily applying the hot, semi-liquid pitch to the seams of the boat. He glanced over at Kit, who was talking with the captain. He spared another disgusted look at the boat before going to join them.

“Yes’m, it’s gonna be another week, mebbe two, before we ken git ‘er back afloat. Then a quick trip to make sure she don’t spring anythin’, before we ken trust her for the voyage around the Maelstrom. You don’ wanna be takin’ any chances out there, trust me, ma’am.” The weathered, lined face of the man was earnest as he absent-mindedly fiddled with his hat. Kit nodded, hiding her frustration as she reassured the man that she did understand. She turned to Sef.

“Well, there’s nothing for it. Unless you want to swim around the continent and the Maelstrom” she smiled wryly. Sef snorted.

She continued, “I thought not. I figured even your foolhardiness didn’t extend that far.” She loftily ignored his rude return gesture. “But this is going to make a hash of my schedule.” Her brow furrowed.

At Sef’s puzzled look, she reminded him, “The guild meeting? With this delay, we’d get to the Plaguelands only to have to turn around and make for Ironforge, if we were going to make it in time.” She sighed. “It could be a month before we get moving.”

Sef frowned. The thought of sitting around for weeks waiting on the boat grated on him. He doubted Kit would be very enamored of the idea either. A thought occurred to him, and he looked around for the captain. Kit noticed his expression and he held up a finger at her inquiring look as he hurried over to the man.

“Um, sir, a moment if you could.”

The man turned, not bothering to hide his disgruntlement. “Look, I tol’ yer friend there, we canna get her back into the water for at least…” Sef hurried to reassure him. He wasn’t surprised the man had been more civil with Kit. She had that effect sometimes. OK, a lot.

“I understand that. I was just wondering, what about the daily boat to Darnassus; is it out for repairs, too?”

Mollified slightly, the grizzled veteran blinked, visibly changing mental gears. “Why, no, no it t’aint.” He glanced out at the end of the long dock. “She come in today, ‘bout noontime, just like allus.” He hawked and spat off to one side. “Pretty little thing, but she couldn’t handle the big seas.” Sef hid a smile at the man’s unspoken inference that the Darnassus boat was not a ‘real’ ship. “’Course, with my boat laid up, the shipments from tha island is a bit lighter than usual.”

Sef nodded, aware of the strictures keeping any but the night elves’ own ships from approaching the great tree-island directly. Perhaps that policy resulted in higher shipping costs, since everything had to be transshipped through Auberdine, but they had learned the hard way that a bit of caution was far cheaper than one unpleasant “incident”.

He thanked the man and returned to where Kit stood tapping her fingers on her crossed arms. Her expression turned thoughtful as he explained.

She nodded. “Yeah, we might as well take our stuff on to Darnassus ourselves. Nothing to do around here anyways except fish. And I don’t know about you, but I’m not wanting to be bored that badly.” She made a sour face before she brightened. “And we can drop in and harass Devyn.”

Sef grinned. “One of my favorite pastimes.” He could also get Devyn aside and update him on his progress with Kit. Or lack thereof. He was hoping Devyn would have some insights into how to get under the armor Kit had so effectively wrapped herself in. Of course, he’d also have to put up with Devyn’s “insights” into his own little idiosyncrasies. But what else were friends for?


	16. Chapter 16

Kit adjusted the packs draped over Monte’s back. The travois arrangement they’d used to haul the stuff to Auberdine hadn’t been designed to last long, and it hadn’t. But it had lasted as long as it needed to, and they’d cheerfully contributed the remains to the pitchpot fires on the beach after stowing their loads on the boat. Arriving at the tiny Ruth’veran landing, she and Sef didn’t need to ride the short distance from the dock into the city, and then they could unload and give the cats a chance to relax. Their own relaxation would come a bit later.

                She glanced at Sef, who was obviously chafing at the delay.  She gave him an arch look as she led Monte up beside him. “Don’t worry, Sef. They’ll all still be there, ready to ooh and ahh over your stories.”

                He looked at her blankly for a moment. “Ah… what?” he responded glibly.

                She snorted as she shouldered past him. After all this time, and he still tried to dissemble with her? “Don’t try the ingenuous bit with me, Sef. I grew up with you, remember?” She looked back to see his expression still confused before he hurried to catch up to her. She thought he was about to say something but she moved on through the slightly shimmering portal to the great tree’s interior without waiting to hear it. She thought Sef had changed, grown up a bit in the past few months, but now he couldn’t wait to forgo his duties for his own pleasures.

                She kept moving, ignoring the familiar disorientation as the cool gardens of Darnassus took shape in front of her. Maybe he’d decide he’d had enough of traveling and decide to stay in the city for a while. If it was his decision she’d be released from her promise. She’d travel faster by herself. She steadfastly ignored the tiny voice that said, and lonelier.

She remonstrated with herself. She had Skye and Monte for company. She gave Skye an absent pat and was rewarded by the rough slurp of his tongue. Although they weren’t great conversationalists.  And Sef hadn’t actually been *that* annoying. He’d been pretty decent company, actually. She’d kept so busy keeping him occupied that she hadn’t had time to descend into her former black moods. But….

                She was jerked from her reverie as Sef finally caught up to her and genially nudged her with his shoulder. She pulled away, not looking at him. He sighed.

                “OK, what did I do now?”

                Kitiara pretended to fiddle with Monte’s harness. “What? I didn’t say you did anything.”

                Sef grimaced. “You don’t have to, Kit. You speak volumes with a sigh and a look. Now, what’s got your hair in a knot?”

                She frowned. “I’m not mad, Sef. It’s none of my business who you dally with or how often. I just think you could keep your mind on business for a little bit longer. We’re going to be here a few days; you don’t have to spend every minute on pleasure.”

                She glanced over at him when he didn’t reply. She’d expected some smart-ass comeback, but his face was expressionless. She blinked. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was angry.

                When he finally spoke, his words and tone were clipped. “So, now you’re going to come down on me not only for things I’ve said, and things I’ve thought, but for things I MIGHT do?” Without waiting for an answer, he hopped onto his tiger’s back, adroitly settling between the bags of herbs. “Well, try to enjoy yourself a little, Kit. Goddess knows you need it. But I’d appreciate it if you’d quit assuming you know me quite so well.” With a “hsst!” to his mount, he turned abruptly and sped off toward the trade sector.

                Kitiara realized she was gaping after him and shut her mouth. It took others brushing by her to make her realize she was blocking the path as she stared bemusedly after him. Still distracted, she chirruped to Monte and headed slowly towards the shop she used to process her leather. She’d sort this out later, after talking to Devyn. Maybe he had some insight into Sef’s recent changes.


	17. Chapter 17

Sef cursed under his breath, already regretting his outburst. He’d torn it now. Or had he? He slowed as he considered.

                Maybe he shouldn’t be so worried about keeping his temper with Kit. Maybe it would do both of them good to clear the air somewhat. Her automatic assumption of authority was beginning to grate on him; perhaps it was time to show her that she didn’t know everything. The only problem was, how? He grimaced. He’d just have to wait for a good opportunity to present itself.

Decision made, he focused on the task at hand. He made short work of offloading the bundles and bags at the herbalist’s, leaving her with specific instructions as to preparing them for further treatment, before heading toward Devyn’s shop. He frowned as he approached; the familiar pall of smoke and smell of the forge were absent. What…?

He noticed a parchment pinned to the door and dismounted to get a closer look. He recognized Devyn’s firm handwriting: “Supply run. Back in a few months.” Hmmm. That was interesting. Maybe Devyn had left him a personal message. Not likely, since he would have had no idea that they would be coming to Darnassus, but Devyn hardly ever left things to chance. It was one of his annoying qualities.

The lock on the door hardly even caused him to pause, and soon he was glancing around the neatly kept shop. Now where would Devyn have left… his eye was caught by the display of Devyn’s more popular sword designs. The topmost one was one he had not seen before. The scabbard was plain leather, non-descript, and at first the hilt seemed to match it. A closer look at the hilt, however, revealed the true craftsmanship that had gone into it. No gems, no gaudy metal cuts to catch the light, just smooth, softly burnished dark metal that wouldn’t send reflections to give away its wearer’s position. Carefully Sef reached out and lifted it from the hooks. He let out a soundless whistle as he withdrew the blade from the scabbard. It was beautiful and deadly. He hefted it and made a few experimental swings. Not quite long enough to be called a true sword, yet longer than the average dagger and slightly curved, it even sounded lethal.

“Oh, baby, where have you been all of my life?” He wondered who could afford to have Devyn make such a blade for them; he caught the subtle glow along the edge and realized it had even had an enchantment laid on it. An envious sigh escaped him. Regretfully he slid the blade back into the scabbard to hang it back up; if he held it much longer he would find it even harder to put away.

As he gently laid it back on the hooks, he noticed that the blade wasn’t fully sheathed. He tapped it, but it remained an inch or so out of the scabbard. He frowned. Taking the blade out again and laying it carefully on the workbench, he upended the scabbard, rapping it on the bench. A small pellet of paper fell out. He unrolled the pellet to find Devyn’s handwriting again, written very tiny to fit on the paper.

“Congratulations. I knew you couldn’t resist trying it out. Well, enjoy, brother, I made it for you. I was going to give it to you at Winter’s Veil, but I didn’t know where either of us might be, then. I’ll be in the Plaguelands on a mining run for a bit. Maybe we’ll run into each other out there.  –Devyn”

Sef realized he was gaping. That perfect sword, for him? He started to drop the paper before noticing that there was more writing on the back. Curious, he held it up again. “Close your mouth now. Yes, I’m serious. It’s yours. -D”

A slow smile spread across his face. There were times when being known so well by someone made him uncomfortable; right now, however, he so did not care. Almost reverently he picked up the blade and admired it again before sliding it into the scabbard. Without the paper in the way it slid smoothly home, with barely a whisper of sound.

He left the shop, still stroking the new sword at his hip. Wouldn’t Kit have a fit when she saw this! He checked abruptly; he’d forgotten that they hadn’t exactly parted well, earlier. That might be a problem; they both usually stayed with Devyn when they were in Darnassus. Kit would probably just let herself in. She would probably expect him to stay out all night. Should he fulfill that expectation or not? He realized suddenly that right then, he didn’t care. He needed a break. He needed to let loose a little bit and not be constantly worrying what Kit thought. He grinned slyly. And he knew just the place to do that.


	18. Chapter 18

Kitiara wiped her forehead before grabbing for the last bale of hides. The shop assistant hurried over as she started to sling it on her back. “Hey, hey, that’s my job! Here, give me that.”

                Short of a fight, she wasn’t going to keep him from taking it. She managed an apologetic smile. “Thanks, Lyorl.” She let him heft it to one broad shoulder before following him into the dim recess of the shop. She dickered with him half-heartedly; her mind was still on the incident with Sef. Had he really been angry?

                Business finally concluded, she found herself on the path, not quite sure where she was going. It had been a long and tiring day. Monte whuffed at her gently; he wanted his dinner. She tugged at his chin whiskers; he tried to capture her hand with his tongue. The familiar byplay made her smile, a bit of energy returning.

                “Just a little longer, guys. We’ll get Devyn to knock off early and feed us. Or you guys can go find your own; there’s still game out there.” She pulled herself into the saddle and urged Monte toward Devyn’s shop. Her initial concern at its silence was only partially alleviated by the message on the door. This wasn’t like Devyn. He usually planned his trips months in advance, like he planned everything. But, that was unmistakably his handwriting. She shrugged. Might as well head to the house.

                She wearily dismounted at the base of the tree that held several small abodes. By now it was all she could do to take the gear off of Monte and store it safely in the cleverly hidden alcove in amongst the great tree roots. Monte and Skye were already gazing longingly toward the city archway leading to the deep forest, and she managed a chuckle as she flapped a hand at them, shooing them. “Have fun, boys. You know where home is.”

                She watched them bound away. Well. At least someone had some energy after the long day. She still had to climb the winding ramps up to Devyn’s rooms.  She felt for the hidden key Devyn would have left; normally no elf would be so crude as to enter another’s dwelling uninvited, but Darnassus was visited by humans, dwarves and gnomes, and you never knew what kind of upbringing such as they had. Devyn, of course, chose to be practical. She found the key and opened the door, revealing a small but well-kept suite of rooms built around the huge girth of the tree. She entered the largest one, a kitchen/living/dining area. Doors to the right and left each led to a small room, one which Devyn used as a bedroom and the other as a spare bedroom for whenever he had visitors. She tossed her dusty packs in a corner of the spare room. Tomorrow would be soon enough to go through them and clean everything. She desperately wanted a bath, and food. And sleep. Unfortunately there wouldn’t be any food in the house, with Devyn away, and the bathhouse was across the way.  She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment to decide which to do first, and fell fast asleep.

 

***

 

                Sef fidgeted, his mind only half on the story being told. He took another sip of his drink. He laughed at the story’s conclusion, despite not hearing half of it. He looked around at the common room. The Earth Mother inn had long been the hangout of the more adventurous of the temple’s acolytes and those in training of druidic ways. Strangely enough it was run by a dwarf, which perhaps accounted for its popularity among the young. It was just enough ‘shocking’ to titillate, and they could feel like they were doing something slightly naughty without actually transgressing. The older elves merely turned a blind eye, either knowing that a little leeway was needed at times, or perhaps remembering their own youthful rebellions.

                He was startled out of his slight reverie by the touch of a hand at the back of his neck. He turned quickly to see the dark-haired elf smile gleefully as she moved from behind him to pull a chair out.

                “Hah! I think that’s the first time I’ve been able to sneak up on you, Sef! You must be getting old,” she chided him, still grinning.

                “Meryn!” Sef was too pleased to see her to feel rueful; he reached out to clasp arms with her in a half-hug. Meryn Featherwind was one of the few people he felt comfortable enough with to drop his roguish mask. “How have you been? Still keeping the acolytes in line?”

                She rolled her eyes in mock disgust. “I don’t know, Sef. Elune herself must lose patience with this bunch.” She had pitched her voice to carry, and Sef hid a grin at the discomfort of those in earshot. None were so gauche as to look at their teacher, and all of them unconsciously straightened up.

                Sef pursed his lips, trying not to smile. “So, the same as usual, eh?” He adopted a thoughtful expression. “I seem to recall the pranks that a certain would-be priestess got up to in her acolyte days. There was that time, with the moonwell….” He grunted as a delicate fist hit him in the ribs. Delicate in appearance, but seemingly made of iron.

                Meryn arched one perfect eyebrow as he gasped for breath. “You were saying… something?”

                “Nothing,” he wheezed. “Nothing at all. Must’ve been something I dreamed.”

                She smiled in satisfaction and gracefully accepted his offer of a conciliatory drink.  They drank companionably for a few moments before she spoke again. “So, you lasted longer than I thought you would without the conveniences of the city. How were your travels?”

                He made a wry face. “Hot. Cold. Sandy. Snowy. That about covers it.” He noticed her expression. “What?”

                She shook her head. “Sef. You used to be much better at telling of your adventures. I know, now things seem relatively calm in the world, less ‘exciting’, but….”

                Sef interrupted her, a little more harshly than he had intended. “’Exciting’? Mad dragons with legions of followers, hordes of undead abominations destroying everything living in sight, ancient gods trying to take over the world, you think that’s ‘exciting’?” He didn’t see Meryn’s expression; his mind’s eye was filled with the stories he’d managed to drag out of Kit. Stories that he knew he had only heard part of; he’d caught some things she let slip. “It’s not like the tales, Meryn. The heroes don’t always win, and even when they do, there’s always a price to pay. A price that’s paid in blood, and lives, and souls. A price that keeps getting paid, day in and day out, from the memories of those that survived.” He downed the rest of his drink, suddenly ragingly thirsty. “’Exciting’?!”

                He finally realized that Meryn’s hand was over his, gripping it tightly. He looked at her concerned face, and realized that the tavern was very quiet. He looked down at the table in embarrassment. Meryn waited until attention had turned away from their table before pulling Sef to his feet. “C’mon, hon. I think you need a walk in the night air.”

                Studiously avoiding catching anyone’s eye, ignoring the whispers, he let Meryn lead him outside the inn. She didn’t go far, just to a comfortable patch of grass between the inn and the next building. There she halted and turned him to face her, ignoring his brief attempt to pull free.

                “Now. Just what was that all about? And don’t tell me, ‘nothing’,” she hissed, overriding his apology. “I won’t believe it now, any more than I did years ago.”

                Sef almost smiled at that, despite the memory itself. Meryn was one of the more stubborn people he knew; she wouldn’t rest until she had answers from him. He still hesitated, not quite sure himself why he had said all that he had. Meryn saw his puzzlement and gave him some time to think.

                “Maybe I’m just getting old, Meryn. When I was growing up, we all had these grand plans, dreams… you know, going to make a name for ourselves, earn glory.” He snorted. “We didn’t know about all the dirt that goes with it. I’ve seen the price Kit has paid, and it’s not worth it.”

Meryn nodded. “I know. It’s not worth it, not if you were doing it all ‘for the glory’. But, Sef, do you really think Kit wants honor and glory? Is that why she does it?

                Sef blinked. “No. No, of course not.”

                “Well, maybe you ought to think more on exactly why she does, then.” Meryn patted his cheek. “But not right now. Now, you’re going to just chat with me about where all you’ve been and what you’ve been doing.”

                Sef chuckled wryly. “OK, OK.” He let her hook her arm through his and lead him down toward the nearest lake.

They ambled around Darnassus for some time, catching up on other friends and acquaintances. Sef glossed over the months of hunting herbs and travel. He told a few anecdotes; the predicament they had left Gardani in, Kit’s frostbite treatment. Meryn’s current classes of neophytes were having the usual adolescent dramas. Sef realized suddenly that he felt relaxed. That observation made him realize just how much tension he had been under. He sighed.

Meryn squeezed his hand, alerting him that they’d been walking for several minutes without talking at all. She gave him a sly smile. “So, when did you finally realize you’re in love with her?”

Sef stopped. “Uhn,” he announced cogently. His brain seemed frozen; all he could do was stare at Meryn, mouth agape. That seemed to amuse her tremendously, as she burst into laughter. “Oh, you should see your face, Sef!” She clapped him on the shoulder. “C’mon, it’s not that bad, is it?”

His first instinct, when his brain started working again, was to deny everything. That had always worked before. Mostly. Well, half the time. Ah, he couldn’t fool Meryn any time. He wondered if everyone knew; if they were hiding their own laughter. What if… what if Kit knew?! And she was just humoring him, feeling sorry for him?

Meryn’s smile faded as his racing thoughts flashed all too clearly across his face. “Sef, what’s wrong? You look like you’re about to pass out. Here, sit.” She pulled him down to sit on the thick turf. He dug his fingers into the cool grass, willing his heart to stop racing. Meryn handed him her scarf, damp from the nearby water.

“Does she know?” he blurted the uppermost worry in his mind.

Meryn looked confused for a moment before understanding. “I don’t know, Sef. You would probably know that better than I would.” She paused. “You haven’t told her?”

He shook his head. “Won’t. Can’t. Too soon, he died and she’s still grieving. But she won’t grieve, won’t let it go. She keeps holding on and on. But she can’t do it forever. She has to let him go sometime. Or break. I can’t let her break. Or maybe she has to break first.” He took a deep breath, aware he was sounding like an idiot. He held the scarf to his head; the cool dampness felt wonderful on his throbbing temples. His thoughts seemed to be clearing now.

Meryn shook her head in confusion. “Sef, you’re making no sense at all.”

He scrubbed his face with his hands. He trusted Meryn, more than he trusted anyone except for Kit and Devyn. And she already knew. He looked at her pleadingly. “You have to tell me, Meryn. Does anyone else know?”

She shook her head. “Sef, I only knew just now. I made a guess, really. Something in the way you talk about her, I don’t know. It just came to me and I knew it. To anyone who doesn’t know you as well as I do, I doubt they’d notice a thing,” she reassured him. “You three were inseparable for so long, no one would attach any significance to you two being together now.”

He nodded, but a troubled look was still on his face. She frowned. “Why are you so concerned about anyone knowing, Sef?” She narrowed her eyes at his embarrassed look. “Because of pride? Oh, you silly ass. Of all the stupid, pig-headed….”

Sef cut her off. “That’s part of it. A part I’m not proud of, either, to be sure. But only part of it.” He paused to marshal his thoughts. “Mostly, I don’t want Kit knowing. Not yet.”

Meryn caught on quickly. He’d always liked that about her. “What you were babbling about; she lost someone? And she won’t let it go?” He nodded.

She sighed. “That can be a tough one to fight, Sef. I take it you and Devyn cooked up this ‘round the world’ thing in her company? Figuring better to be on the spot?” He nodded again. “And how’s that working out?”

“Not… great. Not horrible, either, but….” He sighed heavily. “I just don’t know, Meryn. I think she’s finally seeing the grown-up Sef instead of the little terror she grew up with, but she doesn’t seem to be any closer to dealing with her feelings for her dead lover. She puts on this ‘you just don’t understand’ aura and changes the subject. And then lectures _me_ on hiding feelings! Fine, laugh all you want,” he growled as Meryn covered her mouth. “That’s how I got to go along with her in the first place. She’s supposed to be helping me be, I don’t know, more real. Quit hiding behind my ‘jester’ mask and confront my real feelings.”

Meryn raised one eyebrow quizzically. “It seems to me you’re not hiding behind any masks right now. I know what you’re talking about; I’ve seen it many times, and I sometimes wondered where the ‘real’ Sef was. I realized however, that the ‘jester’ was just as much Sef as anything else. We all deal with things differently, Sef. And your way is hardly the worst. As long as you don’t lie to yourself.” She paused to eye him significantly.

He blushed. “I’m getting better,” he mumbled. Eager to change the subject, he went on, “I was hoping to talk to Devyn a bit, get his input on how it was going so far, but he’s taken off on a supply run, apparently.” He frowned. “Which seems a little odd. He usually goes later in the season.”

Meryn poked him. “Get back to the subject. Mainly, if you’re after Kit, why are you here?” Sef started to explain about the boat being out of commission. She interrupted him, “No, not why are you in Darnassus; I mean why were you sitting in the bar when I came in?”

Sef grimaced. “Well, I sort of went off on her, when we got here and she was all disapproving about me going off to party, or whatever… and I hadn’t even done anything!” His voice had the aggrieved tone of the perennial boy crying wolf, when the wolf really did come to call.

Meryn gave him one of “those” looks. “And so you decided to prove her right? What exactly does that accomplish?” She poked him again.

“Ow! Meryn, what was I supposed to do, after that? And I’m not proving her right,” he ignored Meryn’s muttered “Only because I showed up,” to continue, “but, I didn’t know if I ought to just act like it didn’t happen, or, or… apologize.” His expression showed his distaste for that choice.

Meryn considered for a few moments. “Well, if you apologize like that, she’s not going to believe you anyway, so you’d better go with option one. But GO, for Elune’s sake!”

Sef hesitated, “But, what…” he started, and she poked him again.

“It doesn’t matter, Sef, just go, be around her, talk to her without the minutia of being on the road to get in the way. Do ‘normal’ things with her.”

Sef nodded abruptly, a new resolve showing in his face. “Right. OK.” He turned to go, then came back and hugged Meryn. “Thanks, Mer.”

She smiled back, and watched him stride away. The everpresent wisps soon obscured his form. She shook her head sadly. “Clueless. Absolutely clueless.” She looked at the glowing moon faintly visible through the tree canopy. “Elune, watch over idiot men in love.” She clicked her tongue. She’d been saving her special news for after Sef’s stories, but after his bombshell she’d completely forgotten to tell him. Oh, well, he’d be around for several days. She looked again but he had disappeared. With a last backward look, she headed back to the bar.

 


	19. Chapter 19

She woke up slowly, suffering a momentary disorientation as she lay there trying to figure out where she was. Oh, yeah, Devyn’s. She stretched, luxuriating in the feeling of idleness; for once she didn’t have to get right up and get to the day’s chores. She buried her head back into the pillow and pulled the blanket up over it. Maybe she could just sleep all day… wait a minute. Blanket? She didn’t remember getting under the blankets. Heck, she barely remembered sitting on the bed.

She pulled the blanket down, and the smell hit her. She whimpered as her stomach got the message passed along by her nose, and ROARED. She’d better not be dreaming. She was on her feet without realizing it and headed toward the wonderful, wonderful aromas. She absently noted her boots standing neatly by the door as she staggered through it into the larger common room.

The tiny stove was against an outside wall, of course, and heavily insulated from its surroundings with ceramic tiles. It was from there that the rich odors emanated, and she whimpered again as her saliva glands woke up and joined the chorus.

Even the fact that it was Sef who was creating those magical odors didn’t faze her; she barely registered his presence. “Well, good morning…” he trailed off as he got a good look at her. All of her attention was focused on the plate he held. He grinned. “Hungry? I guess someone forgot to eat last night.”

She reached for it, and it would have taken a far braver man than Sef to even pretend to hold it out of her reach for so long as a second. He nodded at the small table where he’d already set out utensils and drinks.

She sat down and forced herself to just sit for a long moment with her eyes closed, simply inhaling, before very deliberately picking up the fork. The omelet was light and so fluffy as to almost melt in her mouth, and she couldn’t help a small moan. She tried not to simply swallow it whole but it was a distressingly short time before the plate was clean. She looked up at Sef imploringly, but he’d already anticipated her. He slid another omelet straight from the pan onto her plate, saying, “This one _was_ mine, but in the interests of keeping my arms attached to my body, be my guest.”

She took more time with that one, even stopping to drink between bites. But it too was gone all too quickly. By then she was coherent enough to notice the fresh fruit and rolls on the table. Sef set down a steaming mug and she sipped it carefully. She raised an eyebrow in surprise; not that it was her favorite tea, as she knew Devyn kept it on hand for her, but that Sef had known that.

He caught her look and grinned impudently at her, flipping his hair he’d pulled back into a tail. “Ready for round three?” he ribbed, “or are you going to let me have my share?” He laughed as she eyed the omelet he had almost ready and sighed regretfully.

She made a face. “No, I’m tempted, but if I eat any more I’ll regret it.” She nodded at the bread and fruit. “I’ll fill in the odd corners somehow.”

He nodded and proceeded to fix his own meal, joining her at the table as she nibbled at a roll. He ate quickly but not as ravenously as she had, and she felt a pang of embarrassment. But she felt just too good after that meal to do much else than sit there with a contented smile on her face.

Sef’s lips quirked. After a moment she roused enough to raise an eyebrow questioningly. He grinned. “Man, if I could put that look on a woman’s face from doing something other than feeding her, I’d retire from the rogue life and become a gigolo.”

Kitiara looked at him blankly. “What’s a gigolo?”

Sef choked for a moment before taking a hasty swallow of his drink. “Um, it’s a human term, I think. It means, um… a male version of a prostitute.”

Kitiara considered that for a moment. “They actually have women that are willing to pay for that?” she asked curiously. “I mean, I knew about the women that men pay for, though I don’t really understand that, either. But, with the way human men fight over women, I thought any human female would have her pick of men.”

Sef wagged a finger at her. “Ah, but good-looking men?” He shrugged. “Or, for that matter, good-looking women. There’s some women out there that I’d sure have to be paid to take any pleasure in it.” He shuddered.

Kitiara glared at him. “Sef, you are so short-sighted. There are lots of women out there that aren’t beautiful on the outside, by ‘men’s’ standards,” she almost spat the word, “yet if you could see their soul, they’d outshine the moon!”

Sef nodded, unperturbed by her venom. “Yes, there are. There are also beautiful women with poisoned souls, who can’t help but try to make everyone around them just as poisoned, then throw them away because they’re ‘tainted’. There are women that obsess about how they look, so worried that they compare unfavorably with other women that they poison their own outlook and become unable to take joy in anything.” Kitiara flinched at that; Sef didn’t notice. He had apparently given some thought to the subject and was really hitting his stride. He was standing by now, gesturing to emphasize his points.

“Then, there are the women that are comfortable with themselves, no matter what they look like. Those women, now, are beautiful. No matter the age, height, weight; no matter how ‘beautiful’ the face and body are, _that_ is true ‘beauty’.” He faced her surprised expression. “And I’m a bit peeved that you didn’t think I knew that.” He considered for a moment. “No. No, I’m a _lot_ peeved. In fact, I’m pretty ticked off.”

Kitiara started to laugh at his joking but something stopped her before she opened her mouth. She studied him for a moment. His chin was set grimly and his eyes were narrowed. She remembered his actions of the previous day. Perhaps he _had_ been angry. She said, “If this has something to do with yesterday….”

He nodded as she paused. “I was leading up to that, yes. You just automatically assumed I was thinking of nothing but a night of drinking and debauchery, didn’t you?” His look was accusing.

Awkwardly, she said, “Well, you know, there was some precedent…”

Sef cut her off with an angry wave. “I thought that maybe I’d earned a reassessment. I thought that  _maybe_ , after all these weeks together, you’d seen enough to know me better than that. But no. No, you still want to label me, to judge me without a shred of proof. You act as if you didn’t expect me to change.”

The food that had tasted so delicious just a short time ago now lay like lead in her stomach. She could see in his eyes, hear in his voice, what he wasn’t saying. She hadn’t simply angered him; she’d hurt him. He wouldn’t admit that part, of course. He went on, the words spilling out of him like water from a dam. She wondered how long he had held this in. She wanted to object, to deny the truth of what he was saying, but she held her tongue. Because there was that niggling inner voice telling her that he was right. Right or wrong, she owed it to him to let him finish venting.

“Everyone thinks I’m shallow, materialistic, hedonistic…it seems you name the vice and I’m it. Everyone is so ready to believe the worst of me. And you know what? It became easier to live down to their expectations, at least outwardly. But I thought you knew me better.” He gave her a look that cut her to the core. “I thought you did, but twice now, just since we arrived, you’ve made it very obvious that you don’t.” She flushed. He looked down at the floor for a moment before fixing her with that glare again.

“Did you take this agreement thing seriously, or was it just a chore for you? ‘Helping’ me out so I’d leave you alone? Did you not have enough faith in me, belief that I could change?”

Each accusation hit her like a punch to the stomach. She wanted to plead that it hadn’t been like that, not really. But there was enough truth in them that she couldn’t speak. Her throat felt tight.

His expression had changed; he looked less angry and less sure of himself now. “If you don’t believe, can’t believe in me, can’t believe that I’m worth something… your time, your effort… then I don’t see why we should continue…” he hesitated. He turned away abruptly and started picking up the dishes. He piled them in the sink and started scrubbing them as he continued in a rough voice, “I mean, I don’t see the point in continuing going on together, under those circumstances.”

Now that he wasn’t looking at her, she could blink away the tears that had pooled in her eyes. She’d almost bitten her lip trying to keep them from spilling, somehow feeling that it wouldn’t have been fair to cry in front of him. It was more likely that her own stubborn pride wouldn’t let her, both to keep from seeming weak and from seeming to use it as a weapon, as she had seen many women do.

She took a shallow breath, then a deeper one, regaining her composure. She only had to clear her throat once before speaking. “I’m sorry, Sef. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” He didn’t answer her or turn around. She rose to come up behind him, hesitantly resting a hand on his shoulder. “Sef?”

He sighed heavily. “I know, Kit. Didn’t make it sting any less. Especially since you had some justification.” He turned his head to give her a small ironic smile.

She returned it. “Not enough, Sef. I should know better than to fall into that trap of categorizing someone. Especially a friend.” She squeezed his shoulder.

                He turned to face her. “So…,” he paused and seemed to brace himself. “What’s your answer? Are we going on, or…?”

                “Well, that depends on if you’re willing to give me a chance to redeem myself. If you think ‘I’ can change. And if you can forgive me.” Her hesitant smile was met by a relieved one from Sef. He coughed in embarrassment.

                He looked at her solemnly. “I think we can work things out.” He paused thoughtfully. “Did I sound too pompous there? Because I was going for the whole ‘wronged and misunderstood pathos’ thing, and I might have made it sound too overdone…” he ducked as Kitiara stiff-armed a punch at his bicep, grinning. Before she could dodge him he engulfed her in a hug, squeezing until she squeaked. “Of course I forgive you, eedjit.” He ignored her growl at his use of the childhood taunt. He pulled back to look her in the eye. “So we’ll work together now; less ‘yes, master’ and more ‘let’s talk about that’?”

                Kitiara opened her mouth to argue automatically before catching his look. She caught herself and nodded. “Yeah. You actually impressed me a time or two out there, you know.” She looked at his face. “Oh, fine. You did pretty damned well, actually.”

                His reply couldn’t have been drier. “Oh yeah, I’ve been able to feed myself and wipe my own ass for many years now.”

She flushed. “Sorry. I’ll try to do better. I’m sure you’ll take great pleasure in reminding me when I slip.”

He grinned slyly. “What else are blood brothers for?” He gripped her hands in his so tightly they tingled, and she felt the slickness of the scars on their palms meeting. Sef looked at their linked hands. He looked up and all trace of frivolity was gone. She felt an irrational chill as he almost whispered, “Thicker than blood.” Caught in one of those odd, timeless instants, she could only repeat solemnly, not looking away from his suddenly intense gaze, “Thicker than blood.”

                She had the strangest feeling that time paused, as if eternity itself held its breath for a moment. Then Sef released her hands, turning back to the sink. “Feh, if I leave these dishes here, Devyn will skin me.”

She blinked. For some reason she had just thought of Devyn, too. “Nah, he leaves the skinning to me. He would just bonk you with his smithing hammer.” It was easy to dismiss the odd moment as they bantered back and forth. She helped him clear away the remains of breakfast and clean up the tiny kitchen area.

There was a slightly awkward pause as they finished up, neither of them quite knowing what to say or do. Kitiara finally broke it. “Ahem, well, I need to get some fresh clothes and hit the baths,” she said, heading for the bedroom. She paused at the door, looking at her boots. “Did you do that? And the blanket?” she asked.

Sef cleared his throat behind her. “Um, yeah. You were dead to the world when I came in; it looked like you came in and just collapsed. Would’ve worried me except you were snoring.”

She turned on him. “I do not snore!!!” Sensibly he didn’t argue with her, and she retreated into the bedroom and shut the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Sef watched the door close and finally allowed himself to breathe a shaky sigh. That had _so_ not gone like he had planned. He had planned to fix her a nice breakfast, find something to do for the day, keep things nice and light. He wasn’t going to mention anything serious. And then, boom!

He didn’t know where all those words had come from; usually the only time his flair for words shone was when he was spinning some tale, deserting him when it came to showing his true feelings. So he had learned to hide behind that gift. Especially when he wasn’t quite sure what he felt. But this time his muddled feelings had crystallized; he knew _why_ he felt hurt, and the words just seemed to flow. It had felt _right_.

Then he’d almost lost it when he’d realized Kit was trying not to cry. He had almost backed down right then; he wanted to take back all he’d said if it would take that look off of her face. Unable to bear it, he had turned away, and suddenly it had struck him that this was one of those pivot points in life: what happened here, how this turned out, would set the precedent for the future, for good or bad. Everything he’d said was true, and things would never go as he hoped if Kit’s view of him didn’t change. He _had_ to make her reevaluate her opinion of him. If she didn’t, then he might as well give up right then and there.

He smiled wryly to himself. Well, he’d always been good at playing the high stakes games.  In this game, however, he couldn’t bluff. He sagged into a chair, suddenly drained. The emotional tightrope he’d been on for so many weeks was taking its toll. And there was no end in sight. Yet. But he thought that things were moving in the right direction. He could keep going, with that hope.

He straightened in the chair as the bedroom door opened. Kit appeared in the doorway, one of Devyn’s loose robes belted casually around her. She quirked an eyebrow at his bemused look. “What?”

He grinned. “Oh, nothing really. It’s just odd to see you without your armor on.” He eyed her bare legs. At any other time he’d have followed up with a ribald comment, but he held his tongue. After he’d just berated her for not seeing how he had matured, it seemed like a backwards step. He felt slightly smug when she seemed surprised that he said nothing more. At least, he did until she leaned over and sniffed audibly.

“Um, maybe you ought to try it too, Sef. By now that armor is wearing you, not the other way around.”

He affected a hurt look, but when she turned towards the door, he bent his head down and sniffed. Whew. She was right. He hopped up. “But, a hot soaking sounds good right about now. Give me a sec.” He stepped into Devyn’s room, ignoring Kit’s huff of exasperation. He skinned out of his leathers in record time and was still pulling a robe on as he returned. He grinned at her look before opening the door and gesturing, “After you, my lady.”


	21. Chapter 21

Kitiara sipped her drink and looked around the inn. Actually, it was more of a tavern. Sef had said that she would like this place, that it was more like the inns she was used to. Perhaps she had complained a little too much about the insipidness of the first place they’d gone to. Frankly she hadn’t really wanted to go out at all, but she hadn’t planned anything to do, since she’d assumed before arriving in Darnassus that Devyn would be around. Sef had claimed that she’d only get grumpy if she stayed home, and he’d alternately bullied and cajoled her into putting on one of her lighter outfits to go out for a bit.

To be honest, he was probably right, she reflected. Any time she was alone with her thoughts, they returned to the same old rut. Mentally she shied away. She sought the relaxed feeling she’d had earlier, steaming in the baths. It was seldom enough that she had the opportunity for a bath on the road, much less a long, relaxing soak. Sef had even dropped his impatient manner and appeared to be napping when she had bothered to open her eyes. She wasn’t unused to the hardships of travel, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy pampering herself given the opportunity. She sniffed, still enjoying the lingering scents she’d used in the baths.

She stiffened as she caught motion out of the corner of her eye. She turned the involuntary movement into raising her mug for another sip, casually turning slightly as she set it down. Damn. It _was_ him. Maybe if she… no, he was heading her way. He’d seen her. Now she regretted choosing the out-of-the-way table; it meant that there were too many people between her and the bar, where Sef was getting another round. She so did not need this.

Unable to think of anything better, she pretended she hadn’t seen him. Until he slid, uninvited, into the chair by her. She gave him a cool look. It didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest, as he smiled invitingly at her. “Dear, dear Kitiara, I was only away for a moment and you disappeared on me!” He pouted. “I can understand your impatience with those effete nonentities, but we could have found someplace more…” he paused, eyeing her up and down, “suitable.”

Kitiara tried not to roll her eyes. Sembri was the main reason they had ducked out of the first inn. He’d been leading up to inviting her to his bed, and she detested him. She couldn’t be as rude as she wished to be with him, however. He did hold some power in Darnassus, and while she didn’t live there year-round, Devyn did. She didn’t want to cause trouble for Devyn.

She looked at Sembri and restrained a shudder. His long dark glossy hair, his aquiline features, his urbane manner, all seemed to attract willing mates to his bed. But for some reason Kitiara felt a revulsion to him. She couldn’t pin down exactly why she felt such antipathy to him, and as a result found herself sometimes being more polite to him in an effort to overcome her irrational prejudice.

She pretended to miss his implied invitation. Gesturing with her mug at her surroundings, she said, “Oh, Sef found this quaint little place. It may lack the ‘sophistication’,” her voice went dry, “of the Emerald Cloud, but I find that the earthiness appeals to me.”

Sembri looked around at the clientele and just barely kept his lip from curling. “’Earthiness’, indeed. Why, do you realize there are dwarves in here?” He shuddered delicately. “I hate to think of what they consider a proper drink here.” He reached out and covered Kitiara’s hand on the table with his own. “Whereas I know where some excellent vintages abide.” He stroked her hand and Kitiara’s skin crawled. Somehow she kept from snatching her hand back. She found herself caring less and less about being rude.

She nearly jumped as Sef’s voice boomed out, “Sembri! I didn’t see you come in! Did you get tired of those useless flutterbies too?” Sembri didn’t jump, although his hand twitched, especially when Sef’s hand came down on his shoulder in what appeared to be a friendly greeting.

“Sef. How good to see you again.” Sembri’s voice was flat as he flicked a glance over his shoulder at Sef. Kitiara would have sworn an expression of distaste had crossed his face, but if so it passed before he looked fully at Sef. She took advantage of his distraction to retrieve her hand, wrapping it around her mug. By the time Sef had taken a chair, Sembri had managed to recover his usual smooth manner. “They are rather tiresome, aren’t they?” Sef grinned in reply as he gave Sembri’s shoulder a hearty squeeze before plopping into his seat. Kitiara pursed her lips to keep from smiling. Those ‘useless flutterbies’ were Sembri’s sycophants, an adoring little coven that doted on his every gesture. They were also the most back-stabbing lot of elves she’d ever met. And while Sembri professed to be annoyed by them, he certainly didn’t shoo them away.

Kitiara restrained a sigh. Dodging Sembri’s advances was not her idea of a good time. But she couldn’t think of a graceful way to slip away this time; Sef had said Meryn would be meeting them here. She hoped it was very soon. She didn’t know how much she could take of the cutting remarks Sef and Sembri were slinging back and forth. And men thought women were catty!

She glanced at the door hopefully and as if in answer, Meryn appeared in it. She scanned the room, quickly catching Kitiara’s raised hand. Kitiara thought Meryn’s eyes widened slightly as she saw their table, but the dark-haired druid showed no hesitation in making her way over. Kitiara stood as she approached and returned Meryn’s hug with genuine affection.

“Kit! Damn, woman, you need to put some weight on those bones!” Meryn eyed her up and down, lips pursed. Kitiara flushed. She was well aware how her lean angularity compared with Meryn’s more “abundant” figure. She’d only eaten the bare minimum to keep herself going for months, driving herself in a mostly vain attempt to keep from brooding.

Meryn glared at Sef. “And why aren’t you taking better care of her?” She ignored his “Who, me?” expression, thumping him on the arm.

Kitiara crossed her arms. She could take care of herself quite well on her own; she didn’t need Sef, or anyone else, running her life. She liked Meryn, but the druid’s habit of trying to be everyone’s mother got on her nerves sometimes.

Before she could say anything, a deep voice rumbled behind her, “Ask her how much she listens to me.” Kitiara turned to find herself face to… chest, a very, very large chest. She looked up. And UP. The night elf that had come up silently to join the small group was the tallest she had ever met, and unusually bulky. His hair was so dark a green it looked almost black in the torchlight of the tavern, only occasional highlights showing its true color. At the moment his wry expression was directed at Meryn, who blushed.

“I do listen, you hairy behemoth, WHEN you talk!” The man raised one eyebrow slightly, and Meryn blushed harder. Kitiara grinned. It wasn’t often that Meryn was taken off-guard. She eyed the man speculatively. Her half-formed supposition was substantiated as Meryn reached out to put an arm around him. Well, as much as she could put it around him. She beamed at them. “Kit, Sef, I’d like you to meet Tyraveran”

He smiled slightly, and that deep voice rumbled again, “Call me Ty.” He nodded slightly in acknowledgement as Meryn introduced them to him. Kitiara noticed that she saved Sembri for last, treating him almost as an afterthought. Sembri’s eyes glittered as he nodded stiffly in return; he seemed calm enough but Kitiara noticed his hands clenching in anger. Maybe he would be pissed off enough to leave.

Meryn took a deep breath, uncharacteristically nervous. “Um, I wanted to tell you all, Ty and I are going to be mated in the spring.” Kitiara’s mouth dropped as she forgot all about Sembri. She glanced at Sef to see that he seemed just as surprised. Meryn was almost as much a free spirit as Sef; it was hard to imagine her settling down to domesticity. She studied the couple. They seemed like complete opposites: Meryn’s bright chatter as she accepted their congratulations compared drastically with Ty’s minimal nods. She noted the unconscious way Meryn nestled against Ty’s side, fitting to him as if a part of him, and her chest tightened. They weren’t opposites, but complements. They already fit together like interlocking pieces of a puzzle. A wave of envy passed over her.

She hoped her feelings hadn’t shown on her face; luckily they were distracted as Sef yelled for drinks all around, on him, for the occasion. By the time everyone was settled around the table, drinks in hand, she was able to smile honestly at Meryn, happy for her friend.

Sembri waited until there was a moment of silence before standing, pushing his chair back loudly. “My pardon, I’ve just remembered an urgent appointment I must attend to.” He sketched a short bow, just short of ironic, to Meryn and Ty. “My felicitations.”

Kitiara kept from snorting her derision at his flimsy excuse. He didn’t even try to hide that the appointment was a fiction, but like her the others were just simply too glad he was leaving to call him on his rudeness. They exchanged farewells, their pleasantries no more sincere than his. Kitiara was relieved he gave her no more than another long-lidded look of invitation as he took his leave. By unspoken consent, no one spoke as Sembri made his arrogant way to the door, but there was a general sigh of relief as his disdainful form disappeared.

Meryn made a sound of disgust. “What in the world was he doing here? Slumming?”

Kitiara didn’t answer, leaving Sef to shrug. “The usual, trying to impress us poor peons with his importance.” Meryn didn’t look convinced, and Sef cleared his throat. “He seems to think if he just dazzles Kit with his magnificence, she’ll fall into his bed.” Kitiara glanced sharply at Sef, assessing his tone. There was something more there than dislike, something….

She forgot about it as Meryn burst into laughter. “Oho, the trophy hunter has met his match in the true hunter!” she crowed. Meryn reached out to pat her hand. “Not that I blame you for resisting his high and mightiness.” She shuddered. “There’s just something, I don’t know, slimy about him.” Kitiara nodded in agreement. Ty didn’t say anything but somehow his non-expression conveyed his accord.

Sef grimaced. “Enough about Slimy Sembri, what about YOU? And this mountain masquerading as a man that thinks he can handle you?” He grinned to reinforce his teasing tone. “I hope he’s been adequately warned!” He affected a serious mien as he addressed Ty. “You do know, Ty, about her, ahem, ‘reputation’”?

Ty’s expression didn’t change, although Kitiara thought she caught a twinkle in his eye as Sef proceeded to tell Ty exactly what he was getting into. Meryn immediately retaliated. Heaven knew, Sef’s escapades had been legendary, and Meryn seemed to know all of them. Kitiara caught Ty’s eye and they exchanged a long-suffering look.

More people came over, congratulating the couple and staying to share stories. A party atmosphere soon developed, as the drinks and conversations flowed freely. Kitiara was content to sit back and let it all wash through her. She felt herself relaxing finally, only suffering faint twinges as she noted how Meryn and Ty seemed to have some invisible connection between them, constantly aware of each other even as they paid attention to everyone else. She took another deep draught from her mug. Maybe if she drank enough, she could forget, just for a little while.

 

*******

 

                Sembri was careful to keep a measured, indolent stride until he was sure he was out of sight of anyone from the inn. He finally paused behind one of the large trees and allowed himself a snarl. They thought he was blind, that he didn’t see their contempt for him. How dare they! They would pay for their effrontery. Pay and pay harshly. One day… one day he would see them grovel for his mercy. They would beg him to release them, when he held the power he _knew_ was his. He grinned mirthlessly as he continued on his way, only seeing the satisfying scenes in his mind’s eye as he paid them all back. Sef, he would kill slowly. Lingeringly. Kitiara, however…. He shuddered in anticipation as he thought of all the things he would like to do with her, to her. Oh, and there was an idea: instead of killing Sef out of hand, force him to watch. That would be worse torture than anything physical he could devise. Even more fun, take turns. Each one would suffer far more watching their friend in pain. He didn’t understand that himself; why would you feel anything other than relief that _you_ weren’t the one under the knife? No matter, he’d found it to be true, and he would use it.

                The pleasurable direction of his thoughts had caused a response in his body, making him ache. He headed toward the Emerald Cloud. His sycophants were probably still hanging around, hoping he would show up and make their tiny lives meaningful. Which he would do. And enjoy himself very much in the process. After all, that’s what they were there for. His breath quickened as he lengthened his stride. There was still quite a bit of the night left. Oh, he was going to have so much _fun_ ….

 


	22. Chapter 22

Devyn reined in his mount and studied the cliffs ahead of him. Even keeping an eye out for the local “fauna”, he could devote enough attention to the rocky outcrops to see the traces of ore-bearing veins. He could set up a camp at the base of the cliff. From the looks of it this site would keep him occupied for a few weeks. When it played out, he could pack up and take the proceeds to Light’s Hope and smelt it into more usable form.

                It was almost dark by the time he had the camp set up to his liking. Brush palisades formed a barrier on three sides, with his campfire against the fourth wall formed by the high cliff. His tiger, Kejin, and the pack mule were settled in. The mule kept a wary eye on Kejin, who ignored it as aloofly as only a cat can. Devyn almost smiled. Mules were about the only pack animal he’d found that would not run in terror from the night elves’ preferred mounts. He wouldn’t leave Kejin behind; he preferred a mount that could take care of itself. Not that the mule was defenseless; he’d seen one hold off a lion before. A steel-shod hoof with five hundred pounds of force behind it caved in a skull quite nicely. He patted the mule affectionately as he poured grain into the feed bag. He’d have to think of an appropriate name for the animal; “hey you stupid mule” was wearing thin.

                Dinner was brief; a roasted rabbit he’d shot earlier in the day. Kejin could make do on the dried stuff until he could hunt a little tomorrow. Tired as he was from the travel, he sat up staring into the fire for some time, thinking. In the back of his mind all day, his thoughts had been constantly running. He shook his head. This wasn’t like him, fruitless worrying at a problem. Kit and Sef were adults. He could sympathize with Kit’s pain, but he couldn’t do anything about it. And maybe this was what Sef needed, a focus for his intelligence and energy. He wasn’t worried for their safety. A hunter as accomplished as Kit was had little to fear from the average dangers of the wilderness. And Sef was well versed in the dangers of cities. So why were they on his mind, like an itch he couldn’t scratch?

                The fire was banked embers now. A popping coal snapped him from his reverie and he looked up into the night sky. A permanent haze usually overhung the Plaguelands, but overhead was a clear spot, with the full moon swimming in crystalline splendor. Devyn wasn’t very religious, but he found himself praying. “Elune, keep them safe, from man or beast, from spell or thought, _aliesianas_.”

                He leaned back, pillowing his head on his saddle. Kejin would sleep as lightly as, well, a cat, and would warn him if anything came sniffing too close. His last view before his eyes shut was of the shining face of the moon. He slipped into sleep, vaguely wondering why he thought it looked like it was winking at him.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Kitiara yawned before she could help it. She glanced at Sef but he hadn’t seen it. Good. He’d already grumbled enough at the early hour she insisted they start out. If he’d seen her yawn she’d never hear the end of it. But, there probably wouldn’t be another boat making the run to Menethil for weeks; she didn’t want to miss it.

She actually hadn’t seen much of Sef the past few weeks. After a bit of deliberation, she’d figured that they might as well dally in Darnassus, killing time until it was time to head to Ironforge for her guild meeting. She’d told Sef he didn’t have to go with her, that they could meet up afterward, but he’d shrugged and said he wouldn’t want to miss whatever Gardani did to get back at her. She stifled a groan, wishing he hadn’t reminded her of that.

At any rate, she’d put the time to good use, managing to make several pieces of gear from her stockpile of leather. The shop that stored her supplies would sell them for her, for a commission. Although she had kept out a few pieces, for gifts. She’d enjoyed herself, enjoyed losing herself in a creative fog, thinking of nothing but the work. She wondered if Sef felt the same enjoyment in his profession. She didn’t see how he could; how could you get that almost erotic feeling of supple, tanned leather, that rich smell, from an alembic? Her nose wrinkled. Some of those potions smelled awful. And tasted worse.  But, they were damned useful. And from the look of the packs he was loading, he’d replenished his stock. He’d obviously kept himself busy.

As if he’d felt her eyes on him, Sef turned and gave her a quizzical look. She waited for a comment, but he merely winked at her. He was learning. She couldn’t help but grin slightly in return before turning to mount. By now they no longer had to talk much, so used to the other’s ways that no words were needed. Sef automatically pulled in beside her as they began to move off toward the portal. Skye bounded ahead.

It did feel good to be moving again, however much she’d enjoyed the interlude. Maybe one day she’d feel like settling down in one spot, but she didn’t foresee it any time soon. Things seemed fairly calm in the world at the moment, but she’d learned not to take it for granted.

The trip to the mainland was short and beautiful, with the sun’s early rays turning the air into a glowing mist. The docks were a beehive of activity as crewmembers readied the Bravery for sailing.  Kitiara and Sef joined the small gaggle of people obviously waiting for their turn to board. She left Sef with their mounts while she went to settle up with the purser for the voyage. The tide would be turning soon and Kitiara knew they’d be going with it.

They got their mounts settled in the hold before finding a good spot on deck to stake out for themselves. They’d be at sea for several days, staying close to the coast rounding the continent, until striking out through the ocean to circumnavigate the Maelstrom. Kitiara noted the new captain was a human female. She hoped the captain didn’t try to prove her hardiness by sling-shotting the Maelstrom for speed. It might cut some time off of their journey, but it could also spit them out as a pile of splinters.

 The worst part of a sea journey was fighting boredom. There were only so many places you could go aboard ship, and one piece of ocean looked pretty much like another. She’d brought some small items to work on to keep her occupied, and perhaps there’d be enough deck space to do some practice sparring with Sef. She glanced at where he was stowing his swords carefully with their stack of gear. Her bow was already unstrung and stored in its case. She frowned thoughtfully. “Is that a new sword?”

He beamed at her. “Oh, yeah, I meant to show it to you earlier. Devyn left it for me.” He handed her the scabbarded weapon.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled it from the sheath. “’Left it’ for you? He’s off on his mining run; didn’t he lock up his shop?” She narrowed her eyes. “You didn’t break into his shop again, did you?”

He held up his hands conciliatorily. “Hey, I made sure no one but me could get in there. Devyn knows, he usually leaves me a message if he’s not going to be there.” He grinned. “It’s sort of a game between us.”

Kitiara snorted, but her attention was taken by the beauty of the weapon in her hands. “Wow. Sef, this is… this is…. She stopped, at a loss for words.

Sef’s grin became a smirk. “I know.” He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Jealous?”

She scowled at him. “Of course not.” She ran a finger down the edge and promptly stuck the bleeding digit in her mouth. She hadn’t even felt the cut. “Well, maybe a little.” She sheathed it and held it out to him. “Pretty plain scabbard, though.”

He shrugged. “Eh, the important part is the blade.” He pulled it out to look at it again, sighing in sheer happiness. He spared a glance for the scabbard. “That really is plain, though.”

Kitiara made a noncommittal sound of agreement. She was already thinking. Devyn had probably counted on her making the scabbard anyways. Hmm, didn’t she have some scraps left of that black dragonhide? She could use the parts that were made up of the smaller scales, and…. She began rummaging in her pack, humming. She caught a glimpse of Sef grinning and paused to glare at him. “What?”

He raised his hands conciliatorily and backed away. “Nothing! I think I’ll go see if the dice and card games have started up already.”

She called after him as he disappeared below decks, “Don’t bet your shirt this time! I’m not letting you wear mine!” He waved dismissively without even turning. She hrumphed. Oh well. If he was going to spend most of his time gambling, she could get a good start on his scabbard and have it ready by Midwinter.


	24. Chapter 24

Sef opened bleary eyes to another poke in his ribs. “Stop it!” he said. Or tried to. What actually came out was not really recognizable as speech. He blinked, clearing his vision enough to see Kit holding back a grin.

She snickered. “You sound like a murloc.” Satisfied he was awake enough to finish rousing on his own, she turned back to her task of assembling their gear and packs, readying them for disembarking. She ignored his pitiful groan as he attempted to sit up. He tried to gather his scattered thoughts enough to assess her mood. They’d both indulged in the traditional celebration night before landfall, but she seemed unaffected. While he, on the other hand… ow.

He blinked again, sighing. “OK, how do you do it?” At her quizzical look, he continued, “I know I didn’t have any more to drink than you did. So how come you’re fresh as a daisy, while I’m… not?”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Experience, m’dear Sef. Experience.” She grinned at his sour expression. She handed him a cup; upon smelling it he gave her a dubious look. She nodded at it. “It’s well-watered, and the old wives’ tales about ‘hair of the dog’ are not so far off.” He shrugged and drank the watered wine. “I also made sure to eat well beforehand, and nibbled on bread all evening. Not to mention, I was not nearly as, ahem, ‘energetic’ as you were dancing.”  He snorted and immediately regretted it. He’d had worse hangovers; in fact this hardly qualified, but between his aching head and aching muscles, he felt centuries old. At least Kit didn’t seem angry with him. But he’d better get busy doing his share of the work.

He started to get to his knees and was surprised by Kit’s hand on his shoulder. “Just sit there a bit more, Sef. I can get this.” She overrode his weak protests, “Yes, I know you can, but you don’t have to.” She handed him a cloth soaked in seawater. “Here, keep this on your head for a bit. We’ve got plenty of time.” She emphasized her words, pushing him gently back to lean against the deckhouse. He subsided, deciding he couldn’t fight both her and his rebellious body.

It was some time before he felt well enough to attempt to stretch his muscles a bit. Walking about the deck with others who had the same idea, he nodded at the acquaintances he’d made during the journey. He stopped at the rail to shade his eyes toward the horizon, grateful for the slight overcast. A distant smudge showed; he judged that it would be evening before they would dock. He’d slept well past noon, but that still left several hours. He headed back to Kit, figuring he’d given her enough time to hide her work. He’d made sure to keep himself scarce for hours at a time during the voyage, to give her time to work on his ‘present’. She knew that he knew what she was doing, and he knew that she knew, but as long as neither one said anything about it, she could pretend it was going to be a surprise and he could pretend to be surprised.

He frowned to himself. He’d had yet to think of what to get Kit for a present. There was no way he could afford any armor or weapon that would be better than what she already had. Anything bulky was out of the question, with her nomadic lifestyle. He wished Devyn had been around to talk with; he usually had good ideas. Well, perhaps he’d find something in Ironforge.

He went below decks to check on their mounts. The days of enforced inactivity had them both restless; he spent some time petting and soothing them. By the time he returned to their spot on the deck, Kit had the gear arranged to her liking and was leaning back against the packs with her eyes closed. She opened one briefly as he approached.

“Still a few hours yet before we arrive. I think I’m going to take a little nap.” She yawned. Sprawled atop the baggage, Skye echoed her.

Sef slid down beside her. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He shifted a bundle to support his head. “I checked on Monte and Britha. They’re eager to get off this boat and back on dry land.”

Kit chuckled. “They may regret that; it’s still a long ride to Ironforge, and cold as hell in Dun Morogh.” She leaned her head back again.

Sef followed suit. A nap just might help finish off his headache, but still he spent a few moments wondering about the next several weeks. Meeting Kit’s guildmates ought to be interesting. And if Gardani made it, he was assured at least of some entertainment. He grinned to himself. Yes, watching Kit deal with whatever Gardani did to get back at her would be highly entertaining, indeed.


	25. Chapter 25

Sef paused as they reached the top of the long, switch-backed road up the side of the mountain, struck as he was every time he’d visited the dwarven city by the sheer size of it. A city built by dwarves might have been expected to be much like themselves: squat and solid. Solid it was, but anything but squat. The huge entrance would have admitted one of the Azsharan giants quite easily. The city was carved out of the heart of the mountain itself, with stone turrets and towers visible poking out of its crags. He wondered how deep into the mountain it went.

Kit turned to look at him questioningly and he nudged Britha forward to pace beside Monte. He nodded at the huge statue guarding the entrance to the city before them. “You think they overcompensated a bit?”

Kit stifled a snort. “Be nice, Sef.” The crush of the crowd increased as they made their way through the bulwark into the city proper. Midwinter festivities were in full flow and the din echoing off the vaulted ceiling far above them was incredible. She leaned in toward Sef to yell in his ear, “The guild has an inn reserved, over in the warrior quarter.”

He just nodded in acknowledgement and waited for her to lead the way before falling in behind her. There was no way he could have continued beside her through the crowd, and even single file they had to stop numerous times. Skye growled at revelers that came a little too close to stepping on his paws, and finally leaped up to balance atop Kit’s packs. His ears were laid back and he bestowed such a look of disgust on everything around him that Sef laughed.

It seemed most of the celebrations were going on in the large area near the entrance. Ironforge appeared to have been laid out with a compass, generally circular and divided up into quadrants with an inner and outer ring. Sef didn’t go near the center very often; the glare of the huge pool of molten metal, the heat given off by it, and the incredible din of the metalworkers there were all a bit overwhelming. Luckily their inn would be in the outer ring. The ceiling was so high that buildings could and did go two or three stories. As with the exterior of the mountain, usually only the fronts were chiseled stone. Interiors were excavated into the sheer rock. The architecture was typical dwarven, monolithic and geometric. He was grateful the ceilings were so high; otherwise he would have had a full blown case of claustrophobia. Elves just weren’t cave-dwellers. But the sheer size of the cavern helped; you hardly knew you were inside a mountain.

By the time they reached the warrior quadrant, they were both drained. They had pushed hard to make it to the city before nightfall. They’d spent enough nights in the bitter cold that the thought of sleeping in a real bed, with a fire, was quite enough to keep them moving. This close to their goal, they were beginning to feel the effort. Exuberant celebrants had eagerly pressed drinks and food upon them, which they consumed as they made their way through the crowds. There were fewer people this far from the gates, but still quite a bit of merrymaking going on.  And the festival hadn’t even officially started yet.

Sef roused himself to realize they’d come to a stop. Kit gave him a commiserating look as she slid from Monte’s back. She groaned as she stretched. “Oh, thank the goddess. I couldn’t have gone much further.” She rolled her neck, wincing at the popping noises that ensued. “Sef, if you can see to the boys, I’ll get our room.”

Sef just nodded as he dismounted. He had to catch himself on the pommel of the saddle as his benumbed legs nearly refused to hold him up. He waved off Kit’s questioning look. “I’m ok, just tired.” He passed Kit his pack and gathered up both mounts’ reins. “C’mon, guys. The sooner I get you settled in, the sooner I can get settled in.”

Kit disappeared up the stairs into the inn as he looked around for the stable master. Skye butted him on the leg, gave him a disgusted look, and padded toward an opening under the stairs Kit had gone up. Sef shrugged. It made sense for the stables to be underneath the inn itself; there wasn’t a lot of room unless you went up or down. If there was a stable master, he had obviously abdicated to join the festivities. Sef found an empty box stall that would hold both tigers. Skye would probably prefer to stay with them. He dug in the packs. “Sorry, guys, you’ll have to make do with dried stuff until tomorrow”. They whuffed at him but wasted no time devouring their food. They were obviously as tired as he and Kit were.

He had to force himself to follow routine, getting them divested of gear, giving them a quick brushdown as he promised them a more thorough going-over later. They didn’t seem to care. They were already curling up nose to nose as he left the stable.

He mounted the stairs to the main door, muttering encouragement to his rebellious legs. The dwarf innkeeper apparently was used to understanding drunken patrons; in response to Sef’s mumbled request he directed Sef to Kit’s room. Wonderful. More stairs. He tapped on the door before opening it. He stared.

“Uh. How much are we paying for this?”

Kit smiled tiredly at him. She’d already dug into the packs and changed into a light tunic. Her pack was stuffed under the bed. Well, one of the beds. It looked like this room was normally a single. But now there were beds on each side, and each one had another on stilts over it. The two on the right were already occupied, their occupants snoring loudly.

Kit kept her voice low, although he doubted the sleepers would be wakened by their voices, if they could sleep through that snoring. “It’s Mid-winter. We’re lucky to have a bed at all. Some inns are stacking them like cordwood.”

He nodded in resignation as he divested himself of his armor. There was just enough room left under the bed to shove his pack out of the way. He looked an inquiry at Kit. She murmured, “End of the hall.” She slid under the coverlet. “Don’t wake me up when you come back.” She spared enough energy to give him a warning glare. “And behave yourself.”

He gave her a wounded look. “How could you doubt me?”

She only answered him with a sleepy snort.

He found the garderobe at the end of the hall, as she’d said. A basin and pitcher of lukewarm water enabled him to at least make a sketchy wash, enough that he didn’t think he’d knock anyone out. He promised himself a full soak tomorrow.

By the time he returned to the room, Kit seemed to be sound asleep. He left the hour-candle burning; without it you wouldn’t be able to see your hand in front of your face.

Gingerly he hoisted himself up on the upper bed, trying not to wake up Kit. Although if she was as tired as he was, an earthquake wouldn’t budge her. He squirmed, getting as comfortable as he could on the lumpy mattress. What did they fill these things with? He finally came to rest on his side; having the ceiling inches above his nose was not helping the slight tinge of claustrophobia.

Now that he was all settled, sleep eluded him. He found he was listening, trying to distinguish Kit’s soft exhalations from the snores from the other side of the room. More than anything, he wanted to climb back down, slide under that cover, take her in his arms, and…. Ruthlessly he squelched that train of thought. It wasn’t time yet. Would it ever be?

He bit his lip. Worrying over this wasn’t going to help. It did no more good than Skye chasing his tail. Telling himself that didn’t help a whole lot, either, however. Finally, in desperation he prayed, something he did seldom. He couldn’t put what he wanted into actual words, so he settled for a wordless plea, for Elune to help him. Whether she answered or the act of diverting the worry from himself worked, he felt comforted. Then the exhaustion came up and knocked him into unconsciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

Kitiara winced. The vaulted ceiling of the huge cavern was far, far above them, but still the noise was so great it echoed. It grated on sensibilities used to nothing more than the sounds of wildlife, the wind in the trees and the babble of streams. She supposed she’d get used to it; she’d better, she had a week or more of it to look forward to. She looked around. There were just so many people! Vendors had stalls lined up all the way around the huge outer ring, even near the entrance where the bulwark and extra fires didn’t quite mitigate the chill of winter from outside. However the more open area and cooler temperature made it perfect for the dance squares.

She stifled a yawn. She and Sef had spent the last couple of days resting and refreshing themselves. Tonight was the official start of the Mid-winter two-week long festival. More and more people had poured into the city, until you could barely move. Their inn was packed; most of the guild members had shown up by now, in preparation for the meeting in a few days. At least one was missing, however. She frowned. Gardani still had not shown. She muttered to herself, “Where _is_ he?”

She jumped as arms wrapped around and a deep voice whispered in her ear, “I’m right here.”

Reflexively she elbowed sharply behind her, breaking the hold and whirling away to confront her “attacker”. She huffed in exasperation. “Ver. Dammit, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that.”

Veritas grinned at her. Why did it seem that all rogues were cocky, arrogant charmers? He tossed his hair back and winked slowly at her. “Aw, c’mon, Kit. You know you like it.”

She snorted. “Like being pawed by oafs? Sure, I live for it.”

Ver’s grin quirked at the sarcasm dripping from her words. Holding his hands out to his sides in mute apology, he managed a contrite expression. “But you love me anyways.”

Kitiara laughed. “How do you do that? That lost puppy look?”

He smirked. “Practice, love. Lots and lots of practice.”

“I bet.” Kitiara replied, her voice dry.

He pouted. “So I don’t get a hug?”

She pretended to think about it for a moment before relenting and letting him envelop her in a bear hug. He squeezed her until she squeaked before releasing her with a loud buss on her cheek. He ducked as she half-heartedly batted at him. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned slightly to see Sef approaching, his face suspiciously blank. She eyed him curiously.

He came up to them and stood next to her, facing Veritas. Very close to her. She spoke up, since neither of them seemed willing. “Sef, Ver, you remember each other from Silithus, don’t you?” They both nodded without speaking. Veritas’ smile seemed a bit forced now, while Sef was all but bristling. She narrowed her eyes. Professional jealousy, or had they gotten into a fight in Silithus? She’d ask one of them, or both, later. When the other wasn’t around.

She broke the silence that was beginning to be awkward. “Ver, have you seen Gardani?”

He appeared willing to be distracted. “No, not since I left Silithus.’ He grinned. “That was a grand trick you pulled on him. I’ve never seen him so taken aback before. He sure was mad at you, swore he’d get even if it was the last thing he did.”

An uncomfortable feeling crawled down her spine. Gardani wouldn’t be _that_ mad, would he? Gar didn’t hold grudges. That had been a really nasty trick she’d played, though. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. “What happened after we left, with Hela? Did he, did she…” she trailed off as Ver shook his head.

“I don’t know. I cleared out myself right after that.” He grinned wickedly. “There are some things I just don’t want to know badly enough.”

Kitiara conceded that point readily enough. But, how easily Gar managed to extricate himself from the situation she’d contrived would have a great deal to do with the repercussions. Namely, what Gardani would do to get back at her.

Her train of thought was broken by the abrupt change of expression on Ver’s face as he looked over her shoulder. “Oho, well, if you really want to know, you could just ask him.” She ignored his snicker as she whirled to follow his gaze.

And there he was, big as life, headed toward them through the press of festival-goers. She unconsciously straightened up, bracing herself as he approached. He didn’t appear angry; his usual broad grin didn’t seem in any way different. She pasted a smile on her face and waited to see how he would react.

“Kit, Sef, Ver! A joyous Winter’s Veil to you all!” If he was dissembling as he greeted them exuberantly, she couldn’t tell. He grabbed her upper arms, swinging her up in the air for a moment before hugging her. He let her go with a resounding smack on her cheek. She eyed him in confusion as he clasped hands with Sef and then Veritas.

                Unable to stand it any longer, she blurted out, “So you’re not still mad at me?”

                Gardani looked at her bemusedly. “For what?”

                “Uh, for that, uh, ‘incident’ in Silithus…” she trailed off as he looked at her in apparent confusion. There was no way he had forgotten; he had to be pretending!

                His face cleared. “Oh, that!” He grinned. “I admit I was a bit steamed at the time, but I got over it. Hela decided the desert wasn’t quite to her liking and took herself off to Stormwind.” His smile widened. “So all’s well that ends, eh?”

                Kitiara smiled back, but inwardly she was cringing. Gardani only got that grin when he had some truly impressive devilment in mind. She was so dead.


	27. Chapter 27

Sef was getting frustrated. Tomorrow night was the traditional swapping of gifts, and he hadn’t been able to find anything for Kit. He’d looked at swords, knives, and armor. But nothing was as good as what she already had. He’d been through all the vendors, anywhere and everywhere he could think of, hoping for inspiration to strike. Nothing.

He gave a disdainful sniff at the tables around him now. Knick-knacks and gew-gaws, touristy trash.  Muttering under his breath, he moved on.

Aiming for an opening in the constant crowd, he reached it at the same time as someone else with the same idea.

“Oof!”

Not for the first time, Sef’s quick reflexes saved him from a fall. To his surprise the other figure recovered as nimbly as himself. Then he recognized him. “Oh. It’s you.”

Veritas couldn’t help but grin at the dryness of Sef’s tone. “Brilliant observation.” He paused before adding, clearly for politeness’ sake only, “Looking for something?”

Sef was frustrated enough to forget his antipathy for the other rogue, at least temporarily. He gave a disgusted sigh. “Looking for Kit’s Winter Veil present.”

Veritas looked around. “Lots of stuff to buy here.”

Absently running his fingers through his hair, Sef grimaced. “This trash? I’m looking for something… special.” He pressed his lips together grimly. He’d find it. Somehow, some way, he’d find that perfect gift. By now it had become a mission. He started running over possibilities in his head again.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Sef didn’t notice Veritas studying him intently for a long moment. He was surprised when the human touched his wrist to get his attention. He gave the man a questioning look.

“I might know of something… at least, a place to look.” He raised an eyebrow at Sef’s dubious expression. “Hey, it’s worth a try. C’mon, I’ll show you. You can make up your own mind.”

Sef followed him through the crowd, muttering under his breath. He hoped Veritas wasn’t wasting his time. Well, it wasn’t like he’d found anything better on his own.

The lithe human led Sef away from the milling crowd of revelers, deeper into the caverns. Far enough that Sef began to get a little concerned. They’d been walking for some time, and only Sef’s innate sense of direction gave him any hope of finding his way back on his own. This area was considerably darker than where they’d started. It seemed to be more residential; the buildings were much smaller.

Veritas finally stopped at an open doorway. There was no sign, and Sef peered in suspiciously. He was met by an equally suspicious look from the dwarf inside, but he was no longer paying attention. He was staring.

The little shop was crammed with items. Hardly knick-knacks and gew-gaws here, he saw intricately carved and jeweled boxes, lovely dwarven-worked jewelry, fine translucent porcelain vases and bowls, statues and things he didn’t recognize. He stepped inside, a low appreciative whistle escaping him. He was barely aware of Veritas nodding at the dwarf, who settled back behind his counter.

Everywhere he looked he saw something rare, precious, or both. It was rather dizzying. And tempting. He hardly knew where to start. The shop wasn’t very large but every inch was well used.

He was looking at a small but exquisite display of daggers when Veritas came up behind him. “See anything you like?”

He glanced at the human. “How’d you know about this place?” He glanced at the proprietor for permission before picking up a finely crafted piece. He rubbed the blade gently, noting the swirl of folded metals. This was easily as fine as Devyn’s best work.

Veritas shrugged. “Faryn’s a Templar. Retired a few years ago, said he was tired of traveling. We bring him odd or unusual items we find, and he takes a commission or buys it outright. We can trust him to get good prices for us, and he gets a steady supply of merchandise.”

Sef nodded absently. It sounded like a good deal all around. He put the dagger back in its bed of velvet regretfully. It was beautiful, but it wasn’t what he was looking for. He prowled on.

He was beginning to despair again. He’d seen some amazing items, but nothing that fit. Veritas had finally left him there, getting back to whatever he had been doing before he ran into Sef. He still didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, but…. He halted as something winked at him from the back of a shelf. He peered closer. A soft breath escaped him as he reached out and held up the silver chain to get a closer look at the pendant.

Whoever had carved the cat figurine out of some obsidian stone had been a master. Barely the width of two fingers from nose to curving tail, it still showed every muscle outlined of a cat half-crouched, preparing to pounce. You could almost see the tail twitching. Turning it carefully, Sef marveled at how the unknown craftsman had managed to polish it in such a way that you could see the black-on-black stripes of a nightsaber. And the eyes were little winking chips of gemstone, flashing green as he turned it.

A slow grin spread across his face. It was perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

Kitiara peered around the edge of the door. Seeing no one, she slipped out of her room and moved as quietly as she could down to the main floor of the inn.  She was starving, and the odors wafting up the stairs from the dining room were near unbearable. She paused at the bottom of the stairs to reconnoiter again. Satisfied, she quickly moved to a table in a far corner where it was dim and quiet. She almost squeaked when a shadow moved, sighing in relief when it resolved into a sober-faced woman looking at her in concern.

“Dareni.” Kitiara managed a rueful smile. She slid into a chair, turning it so as to give a good view of the room. She motioned to the girl wiping down the bar, holding up a finger to order. She glanced at the other woman for a moment before turning her eyes to the inn door. “How’ve you been?” She flicked her eyes to the stairway to the rooms upstairs, then back to the door.

Dareni didn’t answer right away, watching Kitiara curiously. “Um. I’m fine.” She took a sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving Kitiara. “Is something wrong? You look a little….” She hesitated.

Kitiara spared another quick look at her before returning to scanning her surroundings. “No… no, I’m fine. Just hungry.” She looked over at the counter. Didn’t they have food ready to go? She looked at the door again. “Um. You haven’t seen Gardani this morning, have you?”

Darneni blinked. “Er, no I haven’t.” She watched Kitiara fidget. “Do you want me to tell him you’re looking for him if I see him?”

Kitiara jumped. “No!” She took a deep breath. “I mean, no, I’m sure I’ll see him around.” She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table.

Dareni eyed her in concern. “Pardon me for saying so, Kit, but you look a bit… distressed about something. Is there anything I can help with?”

Kitiara studied her earnest face for a moment. Dareni was usually so self-effacing you could forget she was there, but she always seemed to be around when you needed help. Her air of innocence made you want to protect her from the cruelties of the world. At the same time there was an indefinable sense of sadness about her, as if some great tragedy hung over her, but Kitiara had never heard her mention anything. Perhaps it was whatever had turned her hair prematurely white. She’d never asked; that would have seemed rude. And rude and Dareni just did not go together. Even Veritas behaved (well, mostly) around her.

Kitiara patted her hand. “No, nothing’s wrong, Dareni. I’m just a little tense, being around so many people.” She managed a grin. “It’s a lot noisier here than in the middle of the woods.”

Concern still showed on the healer’s face. “Are you sure? It seems more than that.” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be pushy.”

Kitiara hastened to reassure her.  “No, really, Dareni. It’s OK, I just…,” she forced a smile, “Really, I’m just on edge being around so many people. I….” She jumped as a plate clattered to the table in front of her.

“Here you go, Kit!” Gardani set a mug down beside the plate and smiled at her benevolently. “I saw the girl bringing your food out and saved her the trip.” He motioned at the plate. “Looks good! And the ale is especially tasty here.” He winked at her.

Kitiara stared at the plate. The stew did look good, steaming hot potatoes and carrots, large chunks of beef, and her stomach growled insistently. It didn’t look like Gardani had added anything to it, but then, it wouldn’t, would it? And the ale… its nutty flavor could hide a multitude of nasty things.

She smiled weakly at him. “Oh, thanks, Gar…but I just remembered I have to uh, meet Sef.” She rose hurriedly. “In fact I’m a little late, so I’ll see you, um, later.” She hurried for the door.

Dareni looked at the empty door in bemusement before turning to Gardani. At the huge grin on his face, she narrowed her eyes. “Gardani!”

He jumped guiltily before plastering an innocent expression on his face. “What?”

“What are you up to?

He managed a hurt look. “Why, nothing, Dar, sweet. I didn’t do a thing!” He cleared his throat. “I believe I’ll go check with Kethryven, see if he needs a hand with the meeting.”

He headed toward the door, ignoring her exasperated sigh.


End file.
